Pokémon: The Journey
by The Soul of Silver
Summary: When a boy moves into the Kalos region he is expected to become a trainer, things take a turn for the better when he meets two other people who are also becoming trainers! Together they shall train, battle and become champions. But something happens that complicates this!
1. The NOT chapter

Welcome OC owners to this "chapter" of my story, as my readers now know this is a form on how to submit your pokémon trainers. First I'll go over the rules, then we get to the form okay? All these rules MUST be obeyed and if anybody tries to do the same thing I will not allow that OC in the story.

Rule #1: Your OC trainer has to be unique, for instance clothing has to be original. Shoes don't matter.

Rule #2: The OC you send in can't have two of the same type of pokémon unless it's a special case called a "Type Specialist" but with that exception comes more, that trainer can only have 1 pokémon that is a different type than what it normally specializes in.

Rule #3: All character perks you give your own OC gives your OC another weakness wether you like it or not, no Mary-sues or Gary-sues.

Rule #4: Once someone has given an OC with a pokémon in it if that pokémon qualifies(I'll cover that in a second) no one, not even if your "Special" is allowed to have that same pokémon.

Rule #5: Pokémon qualifications, now this is gonna hurt you all pretty bad. First things first no legendaries, as unfair as it seems only the protagonist, my OC, will be able to get one. Second that pokémon can't be an Uber, that means no Blaziken, Aegislash and Genesect. Who as far as I'm aware are the only NON legends in Ubers. Also that pokémon can't use moves like Bolt Strike.

The only exceptions to this rule are Victini, Celebi and all other equal EV'd legendaries. Don't lie to me either because I'll be looking up the pokémon your trainer has and will rate that trainer through a strength test, the numbers are 1-5 and the classes will be talked about later.

Rule #6: I'm still going? YUP! This is about your pokémon's moves. Only 1 egg move or TM move allowed.

Now with the rules out of the way I expect them to be followed, here's how I want your OC to be sent in:

OC name: (Example) Ryan Firetch.

Personality: (Example) He is a hard headed boy who sometimes likes to join in or start small jokes on his friends.

Eye and hair color: bright fire red eyes and dark almost black hair.

Clothing: (Example) a white red trimmed sleeveless hoodie, cuffed light blue jeans along with black and red tennis shoes.

Pokémon:

Pokémon/nickname:(Example) Charmander/no nickname

Pokémon personality: Likes it's trainer is often hard headed and ends up rushing into things, again like it's trainer.

Moveset: Ancient Power, Ember, Scratch.

Special traits: Shiny, likes to fight.

That's an example of how I want you to send it in, just like that nothing extra nothing less


	2. Chapter 1

Well hello there... okay stupid start. Anyways I'd like to welcome you to my first continued pokemon story YAY! So far I've lost all hope for any of my other un-productive stories and have abandoned them. But if this one can reach a certain amount of followers by the end of the year? That would be awesome!

Rating: M(For: sexual interactions and jokes later in the story, pokemorphs, and language)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the official names, or any anime referrences or concepts for some of the storyline(Basically I grab something utalize it and make so its not copyright), nor do I own any music I may add into the story for the feels(It won't be often though).

I'm not sure how I would put this next part but oh well right? Also I'd like to mention this is my first time ever trying a narrator POV so bare with me. As well I'm adding a few bits of stuff from the games. Also this story starts like your typical pokémon game but it will be awesome later(I hope to god).

* * *

Prologue

narrators point of view

* * *

Earth, a place filled to the brim with creatures we know as Pokémon. They inhabit the land, ocean and sky. Although they've been around longer there are still a lot of things we don't know about them, take for example the mysterious and powerful Mewtwo. It was created by humans but it somehow became a wild legendary pokemon.

More recent discoveries are happening even at this very moment! Probably the most interesting of them has to be the combination of people and pokémon called pokémorphs, an odd mixture that happens when ugh... do I have to read this? OW! Fine okay okay. The mixture happens when a pokémon and human... have sex. But in order for the mixture of pokémon to be bipedal the two "doing it" has to be a male human and female pokémon, the mixture doesn't work the other way around when it comes to breeding. Sometimes the pokémorph process only happens when certain pokémon evolve but it's rare.

Although pokémon-human breeding is now illegal in most regions some like to think of it as "disgusting" in the words of adults and others who think it's "cool" say that it's just a better way to... "Enjoy yourself without possibilities or problems sex may have" but those are usually the older trainers speaking from their enjoyable experience.

Although a certain beginning trainer has yet to discover this new concept but will have to find out the hard way.

* * *

Chapter 1: My first Pokemon!

?'s POV

* * *

I snored through the morning lazily but peacefully, I wanted to enjoy the moment as much as possible of course because moving from one place to another is incredibly tiring. I heard the flapping of small wings through the air and suddenly felt what seemed to be a hammer in my side as I fell out of bed to meet just exactly what had done this to me.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I asked glaring up at the small red bird pokemon. It perched itself on my silver-haired head as I sat there on the floor still glaring until I finally let out a reluctant sigh."You're not leaving until I get up huh?" The little thing nodded and flew off of me out the door. I stood up and walked towards my closet to change into my clothes and out of my red tee shirt and black shorts.

After changing I was in my usual attire, I had a white sleeved T shirt with and the sleeves went down to my elbows, a pair of light grey cargo pants that were tied up with a practically invisible matching belt, I also had on my favorite light grey scarf that matched my pants, and a pair of silver fingerless climbing gloves and my pair of black silver-laced short boots, and then of course I put my Poke-Translator and put it in my ear.

Afterwards I decided to pay my mirror a visit, I looked at my clothing for a bit, liked it and went down stairs where my mom had an as usual amazing breakfast ready on the table. Bacon, sausages, buttermilk pancakes, eggs. Oh it certainly was a paradise for my mouth.

"Silver?" My mom curiously asked.

"Yesh mum what ish it?" I asked still chewing on a large piece of pancake I had just cut.

"I was wondering why you weren't up earlier, it IS the day of the year most trainers receive their first pokemon from one of the many esteemed professors." She said her mind obviously wondering off somewhere, she wasn't the most focused of minds.

"I kinda just moved here to visit you, I never planned on becoming a trainer or anything." I said sheepishly blushing slightly at the expectation."Besides I would never be that great a trainer, and you know that. Pokémon don't like me much anyway."

"A little miscommunication isn't much though, you could try harder." She said coaxingly.

"Mom for my ninth birthday you brought me a charmander and it nearly burnt the house down just cause it saw me." I recalled the horrible memory from three years before and She was silent for a moment then she spoke.

"Well that pokemon was practically wild still, it wasn't trained properly. You can still-" I interrupted her with yet another reluctant sigh and stood up out of my chair at the table.

"Fine then, I'll be a damn pokémon trainer." I said as she squealed in delight hugging me so tight I couldn't breath."Mom... Air... Getting ... Blurry." I said as my face turned purple from the lack of oxygen. She eventually let go of me and ran to the phone. I gasped trying to recover as much air as possible in my lungs before nearly passing out.

"Professor? He said he'll do it! What? Oh okay then I'll ask him. Silver!"

"Yeah mum." I said in a quick tone looking over to her.

"He needs someone to run an errand for him, you wouldn't mind doing that for a pokemon right?" She asked me in which I just shrugged and nodded."Awesome, he said he would do it." This time I was able to hear his response due to me being in the vicinity and the professors exclamation.

"WOW, not even my top researchers would've agreed to go so this is incredible! Silver are you right there at this moment?" He asked and my mom handed me the phone.

"Yes sir this is him."

"I don't have time for introductions but I can't thank you enough for this. If you can get to the lab today... oops forget that, go to Aquacorde town and meet up with a few people there. They will give you your first pokemon."

"Sure thing." I said hanging up the phone with a sigh."And they say he's a "ladies man" hmph yeah right." I walked over to my mom who came over and gave me one last hug, although I could've gone without suffocating.

I walked out the door and looked to my left to see my mothers Rhyhorn laying on a mat sleeping. I decided to sneak past it because this Rhyhorn was REALLY friendly and I didn't want to wake the monstrosity up. When I mean friendly I mean it's like it's a growlithe or something, it doesn't know it's own weight and at one point it sent my father to the hospital.

I then heard a twig snap and I looked over to see my moms Fletchling with a twig in its hand hovering over to Rhyhorn.

"I swear to god that little thing hates me." I said running out the gate as it ran after me I heard the rock pokemon clunking on the ground behind me.

After walking around town for the first time I decided to head to Aquacorde town. I approached the front gate and saw a trainer who looked like he was in a slight hurry. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie and light blue cuffed jeans and black and red tennis shoes, his hair was short and smooth being dark red and almost looked black and he had bright flaming red eyes. He seemed to be running to someone through the gate.

Past the gate was a trainer had a denim vest and under he had a black T shirt and blue jeans and black trainers had bright blue spiky hair and eyes, he was standing there waving to the one who was running.

I decided to run as well because they might be the new trainers I was supposed to meet with. I ran into Aquacorde town and looked around. It was pretty and decorated with flowers here and there mixed with the riverside, it felt awesome to be in a new region other than Unova where I lived with my dad. It was nice there but it didn't feel like this even when I visited White Forest it didn't feel as cool as this.

"Hey kid!" I turned to the voice to see it belonged to the red haired dude from a second ago."You one of the new guys?"

"Yeah I guess."

"My names Ryan, this here is Chris. Nice to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"The names Silver, and it's nice to meet you too. Do you know where we're supposed to go from here?" I asked him and he shrugged, Chris pinched his chin and went into what seemed to be a thinking mode.

"I remember the professor saying to meet with someone. How about we split up and find them? If one of us does we can bring that person back here." He said still in the thinking pose.

"Sounds efficient, lets do it." I said and I started to walk around.

* * *

Ryan's POV

* * *

"Once again Chris had a good plan about what to do, as usual. I was so excited to meet my first pokemon partner I wanted to flip out! I mean for one the starters are adorable and then there are their badass evolutions!" I said jumping around.

I ran down the street looking for a person that met the description the professor gave me but after a while I stopped.

"I wonder where she could be?" I asked myself as a girl who looked to be in her late teens walked up to me.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a small group of people, ones name is Ryan and he has red hair ones name is Chris and he has blue-" I turned around and looked at the person who was talking."OH! Silly me I couldn't recognize you."

"Uh... who're you?"

"Sorry my names Serena, I'm an assistant who works for professor sycamore. You must be the one named Ryan right?"

"Uh yeah but why do you look different than the way the professor described you?" I asked recalling what he told me over the phone.

Flashback

_"So you wanted a pokemon right?"_

_"Yes sir, so who are we meeting?"_

_"You're meeting with a sexy looking girl named Serena, she has blonde hair and looks around your age."_

_"That's it? That's all I need to know?" I asked sweat dropping._

_"Yup! See you in a bit if I can but remember to look for-" I hung up before he could try to describe her more._

_End flashback_

Ew the way he described her was really pervy. Not like the way she looked, she was pretty but not to THAT extent.

"So where are your friends?"

"We split up to search for you and in doing so we found you pretty fast, let me go find them where do you want to meet us?"

"At the café near the gate to Vaniville town, see you soon." She said walking off.

After looking for them for a while I eventually found Silver who was talking with somebody. It was a lady who seemed to be in her early twenties, she wore a black trench coat, black leggings and a black hat and she also had sunglasses on. I approached them to hear the last bit of their conversation.

"Oh really? I'll be looking forward to that time then."She said walking off. I walked up to Silver who had a look of pure determination in his eyes and smiled. He looked over to me and waved.

"Hey Ryan, find the person we're looking for?" He asked still having the look on him.

"Yup. You seem excited about something, anything I should know about?"

"I'll tell you later, so where is she?"

"The girl we were supposed to meet? We're meeting her at a café near the gate."

"Oh cool, so you wanna go find Chris?" He asked his excitement dying down slightly.

"You go on ahead and get first pick bro." I said putting my hands behind my head as he looked at me."Don't worry about it, the professor said he had more than just three pokémon for us to choose so it doesn't matter to me."

"Thanks dude I'll see you soon." He said and I told him what she looked like and we parted ways for a second.

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

There it was, I was about to receive my first pokémon and all I could do was stare. Due to things that had happened prior I was always scared of becoming a pokémon trainer but now I'm older and braver. I walked towards the café and walked in, and there in the back was a girl sitting at a table.

I looked at her and when she noticed me I waved and walked up to her.

"Hello, you must be Silver right?"

"Yup, the one and only. And you are?"

"My name is Serena and I'm the assistant professor Sycamore sent to give you your pokémon." I was so close to getting it. So close.

"Nice to meet you Serena, any details I need to know before I choose?"

"Nope, everything else is explainable after you choose." She said and she set a suite case on the table and opened it, there were about 9 pokéballs in the case as she asked."Which region do you prefer?"

"Sinnoh I guess." She paused for a moment and grabbed the 13th pokéball which seemed to be by itself in a row."Huh? Why's there only one left?"

"Well you see all of the Sinnoh pokémon I had have been taken already. I'm sorry about that." She said releasing what was in the pokéball. Out popped a small bipedal blue and black dog-like pokémon."This is Riolu, it is a female."

"Nice to meet you Riolu, you wanna travel with me?"

"Rio!" It said in a small high pitched voice, in which took as a yes and I nodded.

"Alrighty then now that that's out of the way I'll give you your pokédex and pokéballs. Would you like to give a nickname to your new pokémon?"

"How about... Ria?" I asked and the little pokémon nodded."Rya it is, let's get to a pokémon centre so I can register as a trainer!" I said walking out, Ryan and Chris were standing outside waiting for me.

"Hey guys, you ready to pick? There's nine of them!"

"What really? I knew there were extras but that's a lot!" Ryan said in amazement.

"So who did you pick?" Chris asked as I released my pokémon.

"Dude you got the best one!" Ryan said crossing his arms.

"Hey you said I could get first pick!" I said putting my arms up in defense, Rya did the same.

"You sure this little thing didn't just hatch? She seems like a baby pokémon." Chris said smiling at my new pokémon.

"Maybe, I don't care I GOT A POKÉMON!" I shouted as Ryan and Chris walked into the café.

About 10 minutes later they both walked out. Ryan holding a pokéball in his hands and Chris had a Pichu on his shoulder.

"Cool! Hey you guys know what we have to do know right?" Ryan asked gaining a smirk from me.

"Oh hell yeah let's beat them Ria!" I shouted and she took a battle stance in front of me and Ryan sent out his pokémon.

"Charmander, it's battle time!" He said throwing his pokéball and out popped the small golden salamander pokémon.

"Is that normal? I though Charmanders were supposed to be orange?"

"Well mine's special, it's a shiny pokémon! Use ember!" He shouted as the small pokémon sent out a small flame and it headed straight for Ria.

"Ria dodge it and use Power-up punch!" I shouted as she barely avoided the flaming attack and she ran at the Charmander and punched it.(Each of the characters pokémon has either an egg move or a TM move automatically).

"Charmander! Get back up and use Scratch! Then follow up with Ancient Power!" Ryan shouted as his pokémon stood up and charged.

"Use quick attack to dodge, then use Endure!" Ria's body was covered in a white glowing aura as she moved out of the way of Scratch and she put her arms up to block the coming attack. Charmander launched a ball of energy at Ria and she was sent back into a wall and the attack kicked up smoke.

When the smoke cleared Ria was there on her knees about to faint.

"Ria let's make this worth it! Use Quick Attack!" I shouted as her body was surrounded in the white aura. She sprinted at the Charmander and head-butted it right in the stomach sending it flying and knocking it out.

I approached Ryan and shook his hand.

"Nice battle, now if you'd excuse me I have a Pichu to beat."

"Actually Sally shouldn't be battling yet, so I'm gonna let her gain experience while outside her pokéball." Chris said gesturing to the baby pokémon.

"Good idea, now you should all head to the pokémon centre to register before I get in trouble for not directing you."

"Yeah sorry about that Serena we're going now." I said and we headed for the pokémon hospital.

15 minutes later

"Okay your pokémon are fully healed up have a nice day!"

"Thanks nurse Joy!" Me and Ryan said in unison.

"This is awesome we're already on our way to the next step of being a trainer! Collecting gym badges." Ryan said jumping for joy(Pun intended).

"I hope we can train enough to beat the first gym though, so are we traveling together or not?" Chris asked and Ryan shrugged and I nodded.

"It'll be more fun if we all travel together, plus being with people will keep us from being loners." I said smiling.

* * *

And so our heroes journey to becoming pokémon trainers began, will they manage to beat the champion someday? Find out next time.

Next chapter: Chapter 2, Santalune forest? Uh oh!

See you all next time and don't forget to leave a review if you've got the time! I'm out!


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back readers I hope the last chapter was to your liking. This chapter will start a weekly cycle, meaning after this updates will be a week long. As much as it would be convenient to wait till sunday I should've covered this in the first chapter but I didn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, some storyline concepts, and possible music I may put it.

Rated M for: Sexual interactions and jokes later on, pokémorph's, boobs, and whatever the hell else I can think of.

Also thank you to those who reviewed last chapter: princesslolitatheorca654 and PyroSolracIII for reviewing! Just so you all know this story has beaten my top story in reviews and follows in a day. Let's keep it that way!

I think I should tell you as well, OC's are allowed so if you'd like to have an OC in here there's limited OC space before a break and then sometime in the future, if the story's lasted long enough, I'll start accepting OC's again. Next "Chapter" will have details and will show you how to submit. 5 OC's to go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Santalune forest?! Uh oh!

Chris' POV

* * *

Our traveling had begun, we had become pokémon trainers and we were excited to start our journey. But we had to wait a while before heading on because before we could leave Aquacorde town someone said there were rampaging pokémon looking for "snacks", in the form of humans.

"This freaking sucks man." My friend Ryan said as we walked through the town.

"Well don't be such a downer, at least we can explore a small town before sprinting off on our adventure. Besides who knows what kinda pokémon's in there." Our recently new friend Silver said patting him on the back.

"Yeah Silver's right we should enjoy the peace while we can because a lot of trainers get home sick and head back home." I said to him as he shrugged putting his hands behind his head.

"I know but it's boring! You know what? Fuck it I'm going into Santalune forest." Ryan said running off, Silver chuckled and ran after him.

Sally, my Pichu, sighed on my shoulder and I ran after them. After running for god knows how long I lost them both in a crowd near the middle of the town. I sighed and looked over to Sally and she smiled and said her name like most little pokémon in a cute tone. She was still a baby and I was told so by Serena that she had just received Sally before hand when it's trainer abandoned it, the poor thing wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Serena.

'_What the hell would cause a trainer to leave a pokémon like this? And a baby pokémon no less!'_ I thought to myself angrily, just the mere thought of knowing there are people like that made me mad.

Sally noticed my anger and hopped up to my head and pawed at my nose tickling me, I of course laughed and she fell off my head as I caught her she laughed as well. I pet her on the head and propped her back on my shoulder as she clung to it and cuddled against my neck.

"How about we go find our friends huh?" I asked.

"Pii pichu!" She said and I walked towards the bridge that was between Aquacorde and Santalune forest.

I looked into the trees as an ominous breeze blew past my ear giving me goosebumps, no one was anywhere near the bridge too which added to the already eerie feeling in my stomach. I then heard the screams of two boys as Silver and Ryan ran out, Ryan had his hoodie slightly un-zipped and I covered Sally's eyes as she let out a sound that meant "aw I wanna see!".

"What the hell happened to you two?" I asked them as Ryan collapsed on the ground.

"Some large rabbit-thing tried to take my clothes off!" Ryan shouted as he zipped up his hoodie.

Silver had a very frightened look in his eyes as Ria walked up to them not scared nor amused.

"What's with the cold attitude Ria?" Silver asked as Ria turned away from him with a "Hmpf!"

"Rio rio riolu!" Sally jumped down from my shoulder and the two pokémon started a conversation.

"No really tell me what REALLy happened."

"No lie dude that thing was crazy." Silver said sitting down.

"If the stories we've heard are true then why didn't it kill Ryan?" I asked and looked over to the dark red haired teen who was nearly past out.

"Hell if I know dude, one things for sure I'm going back in there with protection. More accurately Ria." He said gesturing to his pokémon who seemed to be ignoring him.

I walked over to Ryan and picked him up and slung him around my shoulder military style and we all walked over to a pokémon center because nowadays they are also considered hospitals for people, but things like that rarely happen.

We entered the place to see a bunch of Chansey's, Audino's and Wigglytuff's running around frantically trying to maintain the place.

"Looks like we weren't the first dumbasses to try and go into the forest, look that one guy lost his pants and shirt." Silver said pointing to a guy laying down on a bench as a Audino was patching him up.

"Damn, I doubt it could be the same pokémon do you?" I asked and Silver shrugged."In any case we need to get to the bottom of this." I said and I laid Ryan down on one of those mobile hospital beds... whatever the hell they're called.

We decided to ask a few of the trainers who were in the pokémon centre and were able to speak, turns out a few of them weren't as lucky to get out of there from what I heard from some, Silver said the ones he asked said that it looked beautiful but deadly at the same time as it "disabled" your pokémon by knocking it out, taking your pokéballs so you couldn't defend yourself and then attempted to rape you.

And due to most of the trainers who left Aquacorde being new trainers they were practically defenseless. This was bad considering we needed to get out of here and there isn't a port town nearby considering the small area.

"So what's the plan?" Silver asked me as we walked into a pokéball shop.

"I'm gonna knock that thing out, capture it and put it in the PC so no one has to deal with it ever again." I said as I bought a great ball from the man at the counter."Thank you."

"Have a nice day!" He said as we walked out.

"You're not serious are you? Sally's a baby and you said so yourself!" He said pointing to Sally.

"I'm not gonna be the one battling." I said as he realized where I was going, he shook his head violently as I tugged him by his scarf through the town."Come on it won't be that bad, it'll be over quick."

"Yeah that's what I afraid of you A-hole!" He said crossing his arms as we entered the forest.

The eerie feeling once again went down my spine as I let Silver go, he let Ria out of her pokéball and she walked up close to him. As we walked deeper the feeling somehow was lifting and it vanished all together once we saw the other side of the forest. I turned back around and was met by a pair of pink eyes as I stepped back revealing a tall bunny-like creature.

"You know I think this whole rabbit-creature thing is a hoax, let's just go back to get Ryan and we can come through. Chris?" Silver said and turned around."Ria use Power-up Punch!" He shouted as Ria charged and punched the pokémon backwards.

The pokémon's cute act was done with and it looked angry. I got the great ball ready as Silver called out the next attack.

"Use Quick Attack! The follow up with endure to protect yourself!" He shouted the next command as Ria sprinted forward head butting the rabbit pokémon in the stomach and then jumping back putting her arms up to guard.

"Dizzy-Punch!" The pokémon shouted as my jaw dropped to the floor. It charged and hit Ria backwards into a tree and kicking up dust.

Silver ran towards Ria leaving me wide open with the pokémon standing in front of me. Ryan ran up behind the creature and scanned it with his pokédex.

Warning! Pokémorph detected, pokémon Lopunny, type: normal, attacks: Dizzy-Punch, Bounce and Jump Kick. Extremely cautious, it bounds off when it's delicate ears sense danger.

"Guys get out of here now!"

"I have some un-finished business with you!" The pokémon said and ran towards Ryan.

"Charmander go and use Ancient Power!" He shouted as he tossed the pokéball for Charmander up in the air releasing the fire lizard who attacked with a red ball of pure energy. It was a direct hit as Lopunny was sent back about ten feet right into Ria's attacking range.

"Ria use Power-Up Punch!" Silver yelled.

"Charmander boost them up with Ember!" Ryan yelled as well.

"Combo move, Fired-Up Punch!" They both shouted as Ria's fist was engulfed in the flame as well as the yellow aura of Power-Up Punch as she ran at Lopunny who was standing there.

"Jump Kick!" It shouted jumping into the air, Ria followed it and the two attacks collided creating a large explosion.

"Let's try out as well Sally! Use Thunder to boost Ria as well!"

"Ember once more!"

"Ria finish it with Quick Attack!"

We all shouted the commands as the Lopunny landed on the ground panting from the attack and Ria landed in front of us and was engulfed in the two attacks.

"Combo move, Lightning-Flame Attack!" We all shouted in unison as Ria hit the Lopunny with the head butt and it was launched through four or five trees before hitting a thick one knocking it out.

We all paused for a second and looked at the destruction we had just caused, and Ryan being Ryan he broke the silence.

"That. Was. FUCKING AWESOME!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air and his Charmander did the same. I pet Sally on her forehead and Silver smiled at Ria who hugged his leg.

"Yes it was, what do you guys say we go back, tell them all what we did and get over to Santalune city?" Silver asked and me and Ryan both nodded.

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

After the whole ordeal we actually went back and met up with Serena at the café who was happy to hear the news about Santalune forest being safe again! Well aside from it's pokémon that reside in it.

"Impressive I hear you three defeated a high level pokémon. So did you guys use any special combo moves?" She asked, Ryan was flirting with a group of girls and Chris was ordering our food from a restaurant nearby.

"Yeah we actually used two, one with Charmander and Ria and the other we added Sally." I said happily looking at my pokémon who was asleep on the seat next to me.

"Interesting, have names for them? I'm trying to record all these moves, they're like contest moves from the Sinnoh region but they have a more strange quality due to the pokémon having separate trainers." She said pulling out a notebook.

"Well one was called Fired-Up Punch, which was a combo of Ember and Power-Up Punch. And the other was called Lightning-Flame Attack, it was a mixture of Ember, Thunder and Quick attack." I explained as her pencil flew across her notebook page.

"Impressive, you guys combined some interesting moves." She said closing it.

"Thank you? Well our food is here would you like to stay? I'll pay for your food." I asked and she nodded.

"That would be very nice thanks!" She said moving to sit next to me.

"Huh? What're you doing?"

"I wanted to sit next to you, is that a problem cause if it is I'll move." She said kinda shyly.

"Uh no it's not a problem I was just wondering why." I said as I felt Ria bite me."OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" I asked as Ria woke up with a yawn.

"Aw she was asleep, don't be mad at her." Serena said picking her up and petting her on the head as Ria's tail wagged. I sighed and smiled at my pokémon as Ryan and Chris came to sit at the table as well.

"So what're we eating?" Ryan asked throwing his hands behind his head.

"We're eating, sub sandwiches!" Chris said placing our sandwiches on the table."Ryan you said you would eat anything spicy so here you go, a jalapeno sub with roast chicken, Silver you said you would eat literally anything so here you go, a sandwich with everything on it. And for me an all meat sandwich!" He said biting into the large sub.

"Hey Serena you want half of mine?"

"Sure! Thank you!" She said as I handed her the half."And how about my little partner?" I asked as Ria turned away.

"Riolu's normally like this kind of food. I wonder what's up." Serena said patting her head.

"Oh well if she doesn't want to eat-" I was cut off by the sound of a grumbling stomach and the sound was coming from none other than Ria, who was blushing her little Riolu face off.

"Well look who decided to show up eh? Your appetite." I said teasingly as Serena pinched me.

"Never tease a girl about her appetite, it's rude." She said slightly glaring at me.

I shrugged and looked over to Ryan and Chris who... were no longer there.

'_You little bastards.'_ I thought to myself as I looked at Ria who was wearing a sad little face.

"Oh quit it, here." I said handing her a piece of sandwich, her face lit up and she bit into the sandwich cutely."You are a great actress you know that?" I said patting here head and she blushed.

"See? All it took was an assurance of the bond between trainer and pokémon." Serena said finishing her half. My eyes widened because I wasn't yet finished with my half of the sandwich."Well I'll see you later."

"You too." I said and she left the café. Ryan ran up to me and sat down in front of me with a huge and evil smirk on his face."Don't you even start with me." I said in an irritated tone.

"She likes you and you know it." He said and Ria pinched my arm.

"AHOW! Seriously what the hells wrong with you?!" I yelled rubbing my arm where she pinched me.

"It seems that topic is what's making Ria angry, you never know she may have gotten attached to you. And she doesn't seem to wanna share." Chris said as Sally jumped down from his shoulder and started talking with Ria.

"Screw you both." I said angrily."And like hell Serena likes me."

"You like her, she obviously likes you, what's the harm?" Ryan asked teasingly.

"She for one is much older than me you nitwit."

"So? My brother is into older women and even has an older girlfriend! There really is no harm in that, besides there's no rule in Kalos about dating someone older than you. Hell if you wanted to you could date a pokémon here." Chris said and I choked on my piece of sandwich and Ria looked at him.

My reaction was obviously a funny one as Ryan was laughing his ass off over it. I flipped him off and kept eating and Ria scooted closer to me.

"See Ria seems to be attached! Dude there is eventually gonna be a pokémon that's gonna follow you around and feel "that" way about you and who knows it could be that Lopunny we saw or it could even well be Ria!" Chris said and I stood up and bashed him in the skull.

"Shut up you perverted weirdos, let's just get to Santalune." I said picking up my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Alright alright. You ready Ryan?"

"Does fire burn?! HELL YEAH!" He shouted and we left after that, out of emberassment seeing as he got the attention of the people who were enjoying a nice relaxing- oh wow it's her again!

"Oh Silver! Hello!" I heard her call.

"Mind introducing us Silver old friend?"

"We met like not even this morning, and this is... Diantha." I whispered as Ryan literally started freaking out.

"Dude are you fucking serious?!" Chris asked me in the quietest voice he could as Ryan fell on the ground clutching his knees.

"Dude you gotta give me her number, she's like my all time crush." He said standing up.

"And since when?"

"Since now gimme."

"No man! Get off! Hey!" I said waving to her, she waved back and blew me a kiss. Ryan fell to the floor.

"WWWWHHHYYYYY?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and I saw Diantha giggle slightly.

"Guys let's just get to Santalune forest damn it." I said dragging them out.

* * *

We strolled through the forest happily, Ryan literally looking under each and every rock finding pokémon like Caterpie, Weedle and Scatterbug. In the trees rested the flying pokémon Pidgey and Fletchling, oh how I despised Fletchling.

"Silver, you seem tense you okay?" Chris asked as Ryan ran into a Bunnelby and he was met with a face full of mud and dirt.

"Just fucking fine." I said quietly clenching my teeth.

"Okay if you say so, if you need anything we can stop."

"I just wanna get out of this forest as fast as possible." I said angrily as I heard the sound of rustling bushes.

"Is it a pokémon?!" Ryan asked getting a pokéball ready and his Charmander got into a fighting stance.

Out from the bush came the Lopunny we originally defeated earlier today, but instead of the odd killing intent we sensed it seemed sad, almost to an apologetic extent. Sally jumped down from Chris's shoulder, Ria popped out of her pokéball without me calling her and Charmander readied an Ember attack.

"Hold up guys, the Lopunny seems to have something to say." I stated and Chris let out a "Hmph" while Ryan started to sweat.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier, I was in a frenzy and couldn't control myself. I'm a strong pokémon can I come with you guys? I'll be good I swear!" It said begging on it's knees.

"Hm... sounds like bullshit to me." Ryan said with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Same here, and even if Silver agreed there's three of us and one of you." Chris said walking away.

"Well sorry Lopunny but uh, we gotta go right guys?" I asked and ran off leaving Ryan and Chris.

"Later Chris she's all yours." Chris didn't have time to react as he was left there with the Lopunny. Alone.

"Shit, SCREW YOU GUYS!"

"PLEASE?! I'm begging you, give me a second chance."

"No means no. Sorry." He said walking off, me and Ryan were hiding in a bush nearby to tell the truth. Curiosity got us.

"Why? I lost and usually when a trainer defeats a pokémon they don't have they catch it."

"Your not gonna save yourself."

"If you won't catch me I'll just follow you. And you can't stop me from doing that can you?" She asked in a seductive tone, Chris clenched his teeth and started to walk away.

"Whatever, just stay away from my pokémon you insane bitch."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully and she followed him.

"Dude we should get out of here before they see us." Ryan whispered to me and I nodded.

* * *

We stood there at the exit of Santalune forest waiting for Chris and his new companion to come out after us. We heard what sounded like ranting off in the distance and we also heard running, then we saw Chris and the Lopunny running out of the forest with a pack of Beedrill chasing them.

"RUUUNN!" Chris yelled sprinting past us, Ryan stood up and pulled out a pokéball.

"We got this, Charmander! It's battle time!"

"Let's beat 'em Ria!" We both threw our pokéballs out and our pokémon stood in front of us.

"Which moves? You wanna take them on separately or together?"

"Give me a boost with Ember and we'll be good." I replied giving a thumbs up.

"Charmander use Ember to boost Ria!"

"Ria use Power-Up Punch!"

"Combo move, Fired-Up Punch!" The two attacks combined to create the powerful combination attack. Ria jumped into the air and started punching down the Beedrill with her fists that were on fire.

"Charmander enough boosting use Ancient Power!" Ryan shouted as Charmander launched a sphere of pure energy at the Beedrill taking a few down.

"Ria keep it up!" I shouted as Ria punched down one Beedrill after another.

Eventually the Beedrill gave up and I even had to take a few of them, but we had defeated the swarm and were now safe.

"Phew, good job guys! We did it!" Ryan said exchanging a high-five with his pokémon.

"Yeah, that was awesome Ria, you did great." I said patting my pokémon on the head.

"Wow, you guys are incredibly strong!" Lopunny said amazed.

"Well what were we supposed to do? Let the Beedrill attack the people in town? That ordeal behind us why are you here?" Ryan asked returning his Charmander.

"Your friend Chris let me follow you guys!" She said cheerfully and Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Cool, how about we give you a nickname? It would make addressing you easier."

"Hm... you guys can call me Lucy!"

"Alrighty then, now what?" Chris asked as Sally jumped onto the top of his head.

"Well me and Silver were gonna challenge the gym, how about you?"

"I don't know Sally might not be ready yet... Okay I'll train and meet up with you guys at the gym in two days." He said.

"WHAT?! It takes THAT much training just for a gym battle?!" Lucy asked.

"Yup, we wanna be prepared ya'know, and if we don't train we're gonna end up losing twice and not being able to get our gym badges." I said and Ria nodded and crossed her arms.

"Well for now I think we should split up, then when we're done training we'll challenge the gym on the same day." Ryan said pumping his hands into the air.

"Alright see you guys." Chris said walking away with Lucy and Sally.

"Later Silver, good luck."

"You too Ryan. Well Ria what do you say we head to the pokémon centre to heal up and head back into the forest for anti bug type training?" Ria looked at me confused with a look that probably said "Why bug types?". I turned her around to reveal the gym which had a glass window full of pictures of bug type pokémon.

She blushed and I pat her head and then I noticed a small rock on the ground that looked interesting. I picked it up and examined it and after I did I tilted my head in confusion at what I was holding.

"After we challenge the gym we should head over to Ambrette town to get examined properly eh?" Ria nodded happily as she stared at the stone with curiosity.

Not too far from where I was, little did I know I was being watched by two particular people, that would probably affect me greatly in the near future.

"That's an impressive find, not only that but if we take that Riolu and evolve it we can get a mega evolving pokémon to defeat that lousy champion Diantha." A man said smirking.

"Indeed, but we need to plan before just going in for the capture, remember what happened to those team rocket blokes we were sent to observe." A woman said in an evil yet cautious tone.

* * *

And so with a new companion and some mysterious stone our heroes set out to train to face their first ever gym leader! But who are those two mysterious characters?

Next chapter: Team what? Flame or Flare?

After chapter A/N: Chapters 2-4 have been pre written for the OC owners, Elijah Burr and KHdudeable who have submitte OC's for the story. KH Your OC shall be introduced next chapter, Elijah Burr your gonna haveta wait.

See you all next week and don't forget to leave a review if you've got the time. I'm out, with a stylish outfit!


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome back pokémon lovers, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, some storyline concepts or any music I may or may not add in.

Rated M for: Sexual interactions and jokes later on, Pokémorphs(Duh), bewbs, and whatever the hell else I think of.

Before the chapter starts I'd like to point out that I will be replying to most of your reviews without using PM's. Meaning I'll answer questions here in the pre-chapter A/N. It makes it easier than talking to you all and constantly trying to tell you all about stuff when I could address the matter about the story in the story itself.

As you may know this story seems reminiscent to the anime, and really that's kinda where my inspiration came from. Because recently I started to watch it again and it seems a bit more like an anime for some odd reason but I don't know why. Oh well let us continue on.

That took less than I thought, now for the chapter. When you see "Sometimes _like this with quotation marks that means the pokémon is talking without a translator and the OC can't understand." of course with the exception of telekinesis._ Enjoy. Also some the gym leaders may be OOC sometimes(If that's possible, they don't exactly have perfected personalities).

* * *

Chapter 3: Team what? Flame or Flare?!

Silver's POV

* * *

"Agh damn it Ria don't do that!" I yelled at the little pokémon early in the morning. I decided to leave Ria out of her pokéball until we found out about the stone I picked up. But all that happened so far was nothing but trouble as Ria, being a pokémon, was curious about the world outside of her pokéball and battling and her "curiosity" sometimes ended up with her scaring me when I wake up, constant pranks and more.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" I asked staring at the wall. Ria jumped on me and hugged me tightly."Yeah you're not getting off that easily. I'm eating breakfast and your having pokéfood." I said and she let out a shiver, she hated pokéfood for whatever reason and whenever she got me mad this would be her "punishment".

I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. The sun had just risen over the buildings providing me with some light without having to turn on a light and I stretched and closed the curtains. I looked down at Ria who's tail was wagging as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, if you haven't already noticed." I said grabbing my normal attire and heading into the bathroom to take my well deserved, and needed, refreshing shower.

After taking my shower I noticed I forgot my underwear outside on the floor. I let out a reluctant sigh and said.

"Ria close your eyes for a second!" I yelled through the door as I walked out in my towel. I looked over to Ria who had her paws over her face covering her eyes, I turned back around and grabbed my underwear off the floor and stood up and walked back to the bathroom closing the door behind me."Phew!"

After putting all my clothes on I walked out of the bathroom to find Ria with her paws still over her eyes.

"You can open them now, you ready to start training?" I asked as the little pokémon put her paws down with a blush on her face."Why're you blushing?" I asked grabbing some potions from my backpack. Ria stood up and didn't give an answer, or even a response to my question.'_Great what the fuck did I do?!'_ I asked myself as me and my pokémon walked out of the pokémon centre.

"I need to get a translator damn it, it sucks not being able to understand you sometimes." I said crossing my arms.

"_You wouldn't understand me even then._"

"Either way you ready for the anti-bug type training?" I asked and she nodded as we walked towards the gate north of Santalune city."Ryan's training in the forest and Chris is training on route 22. And there aren't many bug types to train against. So we're going to see what kinds of pokémon are in route 4!" I said as I was about to step out the gate.

"Hey! Don't go that way!" I heard yelling behind me and I turned around and side stepped a girl who was about to fall over me.

"Can I help you?" I asked as the lady got back to her feet.

"I'm Alexa, I'm the sister of this towns gym leader Viola." She said as me and Ria just stared at her awkwardly."Oh sorry, don't go out to route 4 unless you have the bug badge."

"Why? I'm going there to train." I said turning back around.

"Is that Riolu your only pokémon? If so you're gonna have a lot of trouble out there against the fairy types." She said in an odd tone of voice.

"You lost me and trouble. Goodbye lady." I said walking out to route 4.

"That kid's gonna get beaten badly if he's not careful, I hope he is though." She said sitting down on a bench.

I ran along the road searching for bug type pokémon to battle and eventually I found large group of Combee flying around nearby. I walked up to the group and Ria put on a fighting stance.

"Hey Combee! Wanna battle?!" I asked the bug pokémon and they all face me and Ria."I take that as a yes, Ria use Quick Attack!" I shouted and Ria dashed for the Combee and was able to defeat two.

The Combee gathered together and used a flying type attack and Ria jumped into the sky.

"Use Endure! Then use Power-Up Punch along with your downward momentum!" I yelled as the Combee tackled her hitting her up higher, then she let up her guard and raised her fist into the air and brought it down in one explosive attack knocking out a few more of the flying bug pokémon."Can you keep going?" I asked and she nodded."Then use Power-Up Punch! Let's get our attack as high as possible!" I said as she charged her fist and punched a pair of Combee into three others leaving a few left.

Ria fainted and I saluted the Combee as the defeated ones got up and flew away. I looked down at the fainted Ria and walked over to pick her up, but as I did she was grabbed by a man in a red suite.

"Hey that's my pokémon!"

"Not anymore it isn't!" He said running, I ran after him and tackled him to the ground and grabbed Ria out of his hands and ran.

I don't know how long I ran for but it must've been a while since my legs were burning when I got back into the city. And low and behold the lady from earlier, I think her name was Alexa, was sitting there on a bench writing in a notebook with some kind of headset on. I tried to walk past her quietly but-

"Hey! Now what did I tell you?"

"I got the training I needed done, if Ria thinks that's okay then I'm okay." I said walking towards the pokémon centre, Alexa never ceasing to follow me."Is there something else?" I asked the woman who was following me through the city. I found it creepy, to say the least, and I wanted to just run from her.

"I want to record your battle data from when you challenge my sisters gym." She said confusing me even more."You see I'm a journalist and I study and record data and stories about different pokémon trainers, not only that but your the first to go onto route 4 without the gym badge."

"So? Can't you just record me when I'm AT the gym? You know the alternative to following me around 24/7?" I asked her as I stepped inside the pokémon centre and walked up to the counter. A nurse Joy walked up to me and I returned Ria to her pokéball and handed it to the pokémon nurse. I then proceeded to walk over to a table and sat down.

"Well no not really if I were to leave you I wouldn't get all the footage for the story. You don't mind right?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I've got two other friends I'm traveling but for the gym battle we went to train separately and by the looks of it I'm the first to visit the pokémon centre- HEY!" I yelled seeing Ryan trying to sneak out of the centre. He slowly walked over to me with a fake grin plastered onto his face.

"Hi Silver how've you been?"

"Good, this is Alexa, she's gonna be traveling with us for the time being." I told him as his stress seemed to have lifted. He shook her hand and sat down next to me.

"Hello there Ryan it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same, Silver why is she traveling with us?" Ryan asked me and I was about to speak when.

"Well I'm a pokémon journalist studying how different trainers react to different things." She said as Ryan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plate.

"You mean, you work for the Lumiose Press?!" She nodded and Ryan fell out of his seat. I looked at him for a second and looked up to see Chris walking in with Sally in his arms and Lucy who had her arms around his neck.

"Hey Chris!" I yelled getting his attention as he returned Sally to her pokéball and handed it to nurse Joy. He then walked over to me and Ryan and grabbed a chair and sat down at the edge of the table.

"What's up Silver? You if I'm not mistaken are Viola's sister Alexa am I correct?" He asked and she nodded smiling."Awesome. So Silver, what's with our fiery friend here?" He asked pointing to a very sulky Ryan.

"He met Alexa for the first time, he seems to have multiple crushes." I said as he stood up.

"You can't have more than one girl, so instead of getting one I just like them. But that always backfires..." He said sulking his head once more.

"Hey dude calm down, I don't think she's into younger guys." Chris said gesturing to Alexa."Unlike a certain champion huh Silver?" My face went beat red at the mention and he got a pretty good laugh out of it.

"Shut up!" I said covering my face with my scarf, Alexa's eyes were widened incredibly and she stared at me.

"The champions into that kinda thing?! WOW!" She said not ceasing to be amazed.

"Chris don't pick on the guy, especially since you got Lucy to worry about." Ryan said and I removed my scarf from my face to see Lucy trying to grab him but he just sidestepped her.

"Lucy?" Alexa asked.

"His Lopunny-" Ryan answered but was quickly interrupted.

"Not mine, she's just following me. Notice how I only have one pokéball on me and it belongs to Sally." He said glaring at her, she smiled at him.

"I'll get you eventually Krissy." She said giving him a nickname.

"Don't call me that." He said slightly blushing.

We all laughed at each other for a moment and Alexa was just sitting there, not understanding a single thing.

"I'm a pokémon that can talk human talk, it's recently gotten very common in evolutionary pokémon like Charizard and other final stage evolutions." Lucy said and I went into a train of thought.

"That's amazing, mind if I use that in my new story?" Alexa asked and Lucy shrugged."Talking pokémon is an amazing discovery you've gotta let me travel with you guys!" She said and Ryan shrugged and Chris shook his head.

"Silver we've got quite enough in our group as it is. Anymore people and it's gonna be a hassle for us to get around."

"Don't be so uptight Chris, this is her job, of course Alexa. Just remember not to do anything dangerous." I said thinking of what would've happened if those Beedrill had attacked now.

Then the bell that goes off when someone's pokémon get healed and we looked over to the counter to see Ria, Charmander and Sally all sitting there talking to each other. I walked up to the counter along with Ryan and Chris and picked Ria up and set her on the ground, as did Ryan and Chris except Chris put Sally on his shoulder.

"Well Ria wanna continue training?" I asked and my pokémon nodded and we waved goodbye to my friends as we were leaving to go train separately once more."Just a little bit more don't you think?" I asked and my little pokémon put on a cute little thinking face as we walked out of the pokémon centre.

"Silver I'm gonna go with you for a while, talking pokémon are great but a trainer with your abilities has amazing potential!" Alexa said grabbing her notebook. I walked towards the route 4 gate once more but was met with... trouble.

"Hey kid, I hear you're the one who out ran my associate here, is that true?" A woman wearing a white lab coat like dress asked me.

"He tried to steal my pokémon so he had what was coming to him." I said glaring at the man.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to teach you what happens when you mess with team Flare!"

"Team what? Oh well if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get. Let's go Ria." I said and Ria stepped in front of me.

"To make it easy for you I'll let you battle this pokémon I caught recently." She said tossing a pokéball and out came a small Riolu sized pokémon that looked miserable. I stared at it and I heard a pokédex entry behind me and Ryan walked up to me and pointed to the pokémon in question.

Kirlia, the Emotion pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy.

"Alright Kirlia use Shadowball!" She shouted.

"Ria use Quick Attack! Then use Power-Up Punch!" I shouted to my pokémon who ran at her opponent crashing into it. The Kirlia fainted nearly instantly and both me and Ryan looked at it in shock.

"GET UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The woman shouted kicking her pokémon.

"That's enough, you don't treat pokémon like that!" Ryan shouted and the lady sent out another pokémon.

"Tyranitar! Show them not to mess with team plasma." She said as a giant green pokémon came out of the pokéball and towered over Ria who stood there in fear.

"Ria we got the advantage! Use Power-Up Punch!" I shouted snapping the little thing out of it and she ran at the bulky rock type and punched it square in the face.

The Tyranitar fell to it's knees and the woman stood there shocked.

"GET UP, before you end up like this piece of shit." She said kicking the Kirlia unconscious. At that moment I decided, I was gonna save that Kirlia from that lady as best I could. The larger one can handle itself and I doubt it would double cross it's trainer."Good pokémon, now use Rock Slide!" She yelled as the giant picked up and ton of rocks and hurled them at Ria.

"Ria use-"

"Charmander use Ember to boost Ria!" Ryan shouted.

"Ria use Power-Up Punch with the flame!"

"Combination move! Fired-Up Punch!" We both shouted in unison as Ria smashed through the boulders and hit the large pokémon down like it was nothing.

I ran over to the lady and pushed her away from the Kirlia and took the pokéball for it. I ran away with the Kirlia in my arms but the man from before stepped in front of me. But he was gladly punched down by Ria who's fists were still alit with flames.

"Take them down Ria!" I shouted and she punched the ground creating an explosion under them sending them flying with the exception of the Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar return, DAMN YOU!" The woman's yell was drowned out by distance until her voice was gone.

"Good job Ria, let's get this Kirlia to the pokémon centre." I said and Ria nodded.

"Good luck training Silver, I'll see you in Cyllage city."

"What?" I asked as he ran beside me.

"I'm going to challenge the gym, I've caught a new pokémon and trained to my hearts content. I think I'm ready, so say hi to Chris for me."

"Sure thing. See you there!" I shouted as he ran off.

* * *

I eventually reached the pokémon centre and returned Kirlia to it's pokéball and put it on the counter where nurse Joy took it.

"Oh god, that was a sprint." I said out of breath. I looked over to Alexa who was still writing in her journal, probably about what just happened.

"So Silver, what do you think of that team Flare?"

"It's worth a flame war I'll tell you that much, but damn I can't believe she treated her new pokémon like that." I said angrily.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I looked towards her and she handed me a ticket of sorts.

"And this is for?"

"There's a new tournament trend going on around Kalos and it's for people who have collected the gym badges in that city. So if you manage to defeat my sister you can enter and get some awesome stuff if you win!" She said and I looked at the ticket and put it in my pocket.

"Then I guess I should challenge the gym soon, what do you say Ria you ready?" I asked my pokémon who nodded, then I heard the bell signaling that a pokémon was healed and I walked over to the counter and Joy handed me the pokéball and I tossed it into the air and out came the Kirlia.

The little thing looked frightened out of it's mind and I kneeled down to it's level.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Silver."

"_I'm Kirlia, nice to meet you._"

"She can talk through telekinesis! Incredible!" Alexa exclaimed scaring the little thing.

"I know this is kinda a sudden question, but, would you like to travel with me?" I asked looking at the little pokémon.'_There really isn't much else I can do. Not after how she was treated by that team Flare.'_

"_I would love to!_"

"Alright, you think you're okay to battle? I'm about to challenge the gym here and I think I may need another pokémon." It nodded to my request and I smiled."I also like to nickname my pokémon, would you like one?"

"_That would be lovely._"

"Okay how about... Grace?" She giggled and nodded."Now let's go challenge that gym!"

* * *

I looked up at the gym sign, my heart was already racing and it seemed to just stop when I saw Ryan walk out scratching his head.

"Ryan! What's up did you win?" I asked the red head as he sat there. I started sweating thinking to myself.'_If he couldn't beat her with the advantage what chance do I have?!'_ I thought frantically and Alexa stared at him.

"My sister give off one of her weird photography speeches?" She asked and he noddedstaring at his pokéball."Don't put too much thought into it, she means well but sometimes her speeches give off the wrong impression." I looked at the two baffled at what was going on, as did Ria and Grace and I was about to speak when Chris walked over to us.

"Hey guys! Hey Ryan you seem a bit down, something happen?" He asked the question I was about to.

"Yeah my sister has a habit of going... "out there" whenever she looses, it's kinda her way of dealing with losing." Alexa explained and I once again stared at the gym, wondering what the hell I was about to walk into.

"Well I guess it's battle time then, see you guys in a bit." I said walking in.

When I walked through the door I was greeted by a what appeared to be a butler, and next to him was a hole with a rope.

"Welcome young trainer, I suppose you're here for a challenge?" I nodded and he tossed something towards me, I caught it and looked at the item. It was a water bottle and I looked at him and he just smiled.

"What's this for?"

"You'll get thirsty running around down there I thought you'd want one." He said and I shrugged and got ready to jump. He gasped."You're not going to use the rope sir?" He asked and I shook my head as me and my two pokémon jumped down into the gym.

I hit the bottom and was greeted by a VERY thin platform. I looked around and saw a few trainers, and a big platform ahead. I ran towards it when suddenly the ground fell beneath me and I jumped towards a rope. I was able to grab the rope and I looked behind me to see Ria and Grace on the opposite side.

"You two jump! I'll catch you!" I yelled and Ria was the first to run and jump towards me. I grabbed her paw and pulled her up and put her on the platform as Grace stood there scared."Come on Grace, I got you!" I said and she walked backwards, ran and jumped. Although her jump was too short I backed up and jumped to catch her.

I grabbed her and held her in my arms and grabbed onto a ledge as I looked up at Ria who nodded and dropped down with us. I pulled myself and Grace up and we looked towards where the bigger platform was to see a girl, she seemed to be in her late teens and she was boringly scrolling through pictures on a camera in a dark green lounge chair.

I walked up to her and she looked up from her camera and sighed, she stood up and looked me in the eye and said."So you're the next one eh? Alright your choice of a battle, I can handle whatever." She seemed gloomy about something, I shrugged and said.

"How about a one on one?"

"Hm? That's a first most trainers would make it unfair and say I had to use three and they would use all their pokémon, although you and the last trainer seem to want a fair fight. Okay then, let's go Surskit!" She shouted sending out the pokémon.

"Alright Ria Let's win this!" I shouted as Ria jumped forward and Viola's bored expression turned to one of interest."Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, fighting type moves are not very effective against bug types, I'd think you'd use your Kirlia rather than your Riolu."

"Well I guess I wanna show my strength against a type that's stronger. Right Ria!" Ria nodded."Now use Quick attack!"

"Surskit use Quick attack as too!" She said as the two pokémon charged at eachother. And when the two attacks collided it kicked up a small dust cloud that almost covered the battlefield.

"Ria if your okay use Power-Up Punch!" I yelled as Surskit was sent flying out of the dust cloud into the back wall.

"Surskit use Bubble!" The pokémon launched a barrage of bubbles at the cloud of dust as I heard Ria cry out.

"Finish this, use- what?" I asked looking at Ria, her fist was glowing. I took out my pokédex to scan her.

It read: New move, Force Palm. The user uses it's fist to attack with a small shockwave sometimes leaving the foe paralyzed.

"Use Force palm!" I shouted as Ria pounded her fists together creating the small shockwave of energy hitting the Surskit ultimately knocking the pokémon out.

"Alright then, you won. Great job!" Viola said looking at me, she seemed slightly happier than she was before.

"Awesome job Ria, time for you to return for now. I'll let you back out when you've been healed." I said returning the little Riolu to her pokéball.

"Now that you've won I need to give you this item." She said giving me a small almost token like pin.

"I GOT THE SANTALUNE CITY GYM BADGE!" I shouted with glee. I smiled over to Grace who had a smile on her face as well."Thanks for the battle Viola, I really enjoyed it!" I said to the gym leader as she handed me a photo, I looked at it and turns out it was a photo of me and Ria during the battle.

"No problem. I suppose my sister's been following you around eh? If you want her to stop I can ask her."

"Nah it's cool, I don't mind as long as she keeps it professional." I said thinking about what would happen if things went bad.

"Okay then, I guess you're gonna enter that tournament for the people who've beaten my gym right? Well it's gonna start soon so why don't we head over there?" I shook my head.

"I need to heal my pokémon-" I said and she pointed to a healer behind her."Oh. Alright I guess we're going!" I said as Grace clapped cheerfully. I placed the pokéball onto the healer and I heard the bell signaling Ria was healed.

"Time to go!" Viola said draggin me by my arm out of the gym.

"_She's an odd woman don't you think?" _Grace said using her pokévoice(The pokémon are talking here).

_"I don't like her at all, she's too close to my trainer." _Ria said in an annoyed, almost jealous tone.

"_That's an odd tone of voice, you sound almost jealous._" Grace said as Ria growled and followed after me and Viola.

* * *

Later at the stadium behind the gym I looked around and saw quite a few trainers standing around either training with their pokémon or grooming them... odd way of doing things I guess.

"What do you think?" Viola asked me.

"I think it's cool, where are- oh there they are." I said looking for Ryan and Chris who ended up sitting in the stands, Ryan because he probably couldn't get a ticket and for Chris there was the added fact Sally was still a baby pokémon.

"What your friends, oh yeah! Anyways I'll see you at the end. Head over there to enter your name." She said pointing to a counter with a Nurse Joy behind it.

I walked over to the counter and the Joy greeted me.

"Why hello there, do you have a ticket to sign up or are you going to sit in the stands?"

"I have a ticket, here you go." I said handing her the ticket.

"Okay the rules of the tournament are it'll be a one on one tournament and the trainers are only allowed to have one pokémon with them at a time, so if you would hand me the pokéball of the pokémon you're not using-"

"I'm handing her over to my friends, if that's okay."

"Of course that's even better, here's your number and it looks like, oh your opponent appears to be waiting."

"What?"

"You appear to be late for the first match, and in a few minutes it'll be considered a forfeit so I suggest you head out now!" She said shoving me out a door to the battlefield.

I looked across the field to see a blonde haired brownish eyed trainer wearing a white T shirt covered by a black jacket and he wore blue jeans and casual tennis shoes. He also had a black cap on his head and he seemed to be bored out of his mind.

"I apologize for making you wait so long!" I shouted across the field.

"Hey no harm done, you're here. The name's Kaye, now let's battle!" He shouted back tossing a pokéball into the air.

Ria jumped forward and Grace walked towards the stands and walked over to Ryan and Chris who were cheering me on.

"Let's go Ria!"

* * *

And so with a new companion, a new enemy our hero battles in the Santalune city battle tournament!

Next chapter: The finals already? This guys crazy!

Well people I hope you enjoyed thees chapa. OC's introduced: Kaye from the Oc owner KHdudeable. Thank you for submitting.

Also to a few reviewers: SnowfuryandLunaGamer, Flash Lightning thank you both it means a lot.

And to an OC submitter... Jamailmckinzie. I hope I got that right, anyways to you: Eevee is not allowed because that would cause controversy seeing as once it evolves someone else will want Eevee and I had planned that to be one of my OC's(Ryan or Silver) future pokémon. I know I sound stupid and selfish but if your OC can't operate without it I'll try my best. I need an answer.

Also if the chapter title causes confusion: Flame meaning the internet term, and Flare meaning fabulous or something along those lines

I'm out, with a very weird looking Lopunny!


	5. Chapter 4

Welcome back pokémon fans to chapter 4. I usually try to put all the things in the pre-chapter A/N rather than the post chapter A/N because it ruins the vibe. OC's that'll be introduced this chapter. And in case some of you are wondering it doesn't say that Force Palm HAS to hit the opponent directly, in fact I usually battle Pikachu's for speed EV's with a Riolu and it never gets paralyzed. Not luck that's a fact. Also when I said some Gym Leaders would be OOC I don't mean all of them, it's just some I don't really like and some I practically love.

And Force Palm is kinda an OC move in exception to the name. I also wanna point out that I'm not really going to continue with disclaimers cause it takes up time and space,

* * *

Chapter 4: The finals already?! This guy's crazy!

Ryan's POV

* * *

I sat there in the stands overlooking the battlefield watching each and every battle to my greatest extent. Unfortunately though I couldn't get her speech out of my head and I didn't have a ticket so either way I wasn't going to be in the tournament any time soon. But I vowed to get in the next one, at least I hoped.

"The name's Kaye, now let's battle!" The blonde guy shouted tossing a pokéball in the air.

"Let's go Ria!" Silver shouted as Ria jumped into the battlefield.

The blonde guy known as Kaye's pokémon was a small white headed blue pokémon that was an obvious water type. I pulled out my pokédex to scan it. The pokédex read: Oshawott the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott uses the scalchop on it's stomach to do various tasks that normal pokémon need additional assistance in doing, such as crushing hard berries.

"Interesting pokémon." Chris said and Sally chirped on his head.

"Yeah, I think it's one of the starting pokémon from the Unova region but I'm not too sure."

"Oshawott use Water Gun!" He shouted as the small blue and white pokémon sent out a small torrent of water at it's opponent.

"Ria counter it using Force Palm!" Silver said as his pokémon sent out a small shockwave distorting the blast of water."Now use Quick Attack to get close!" Ria charged at the Oshawott and was about to crash into it.

"Use Water Sport!" The trainer Kaye shouted as his Oshawott blasted the ground with water turning the dirt field into slippery mud field. Ria tripped and fell face flat in the mud."Now use Tackle!"

"Ria use Endure! Then use Power-Up Punch!" The mud dried out quickly as Oshawott charged at Ria who was hit directly with the attack sending her into the ground. However following her trainer's order she got up and punched the Oshawott sending it backwards."Now use Force Palm!" Silver shouted as his pokémon pounded her fists together sending another shockwave at the know helpless Oshawott.

Oshawott fell to the ground and fainted as Silver stood there triumphantly waving his arms back and forth as I could only see the embarrassment in Ria's eyes. The referee announced the winner and the two trainers walked into the center of the battlefield.

"Nice job dude." Kaye said to Silver.

"Thanks, I thought it was over when you pulled the Water Sport though." Silver said in reply. The two then walked off the battlefield in opposite directions as I looked up to the score board to see...

Someone had already completed all his battles and was waiting in the finals in his segment of the tournament, Silver still had four more battles to get through. This guy seems to be very good at battles, but I haven't seen any of them so I wouldn't know. This tournament was split into two segments, one was going on separately so that other trainers could battle through and it appears the finalists of both segments will battle each other in the final round.

"Good god that guy must be good!" Chris said staring at the score board with his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, but unless that segment started early there's no real way for him to get that far. He probably got lucky." I said slightly annoyed.

"You sure? I don't know if anybody this early in the region would be like this. But who knows?" Chris said as Sally jumped forward looking at the screen.

I nodded what he said off as the next battle of the tournaments segment started. Me and Chris left our seats to go see how Silver was doing, him being the only one in the tournament from our "group" we kinda worried about the guy.

"Hey Silver!" I shouted to him as he was talking to Ria.

"What's up?" Chris asked as Sally ran over to Ria and the two started a pokémon conversation.

"I was just discussing the next battle with Ria. I was the second to last battle in this tournament, I can barely believe that I got here in time." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well don't go and lose right after you won, otherwise all Ria's efforts will be put to waste!" I said to him and he nodded.

"By the way did you see the other dude n the other segment?" Chris asked him and Silver shook his head.

"No. Why is there something wrong?" He asked, me and Chris both nodded and showed him a miniature scale of the tournament score board."Holy crap that guy's good!" He said his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. I shivered and Chris just stood there kinda freaked out still.

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

I was stunned, the fact someone got through to the finals that fast a easily scared me. Even though he probably used some kind of ultra powerful pokémon I looked over to Ria who looked at the board with a glare.

"Well if you want to fight him and his pokémon you're shit outta luck. All the trainers in this segment are using much strong pokémon, although some of them are normal types that doesn't mean you'd win that easy." Chris said staring downwards.

"He also hasn't used his strongest, as he said to his first opponent. So if he is as strong as this you're in tons of trouble." Ryan said.

I paused for a moment and looked at my next opponent, who was using a fire type pokémon called Chimchar.

"Alright then Ria, let's go win this thing so we can face that super strong guy." I said grinning, my pokémon pumped her fist in the air as I ran out to the battlefield to see a trainer had just defeated a Camerupt with an Empoleon. The battlefield was completely destroyed by the looks of it so battle's would be that much more difficult.

Then I looked to the board to see I was gonna battle soon. I let out a sigh and walked over to the stands and sat down watching all the battles in pure amazement. All the trainers had incredible power and if I wanted to win I had to best that power with my own abilities.

"Well folks it looks like the battles are getting more and more intense as we go! Who's next... Ah will Silver and Joshua please come to the battlefield?!" The announcer asked as I made my way out of the stands and into the battle prep area where a ton of trainers were giving their pokémon pep talks, items, healing them, or teaching them moves to try and win.

A tall looking man walked up to me and behind him was presumably his pokémon. It was short with a cream colored body and had a red robe like things dangling from it's arms and wrists. I took out my pokédex and scanned it.

_Mienfoo: The martial arts pokémon, Mienfoo take pride in the speed at which they can use moves, what it lacks in physical power it makes up for in pure quantity._

"Interesting little thing you got here. I suppose you're Silver right?" The man asked and I nodded. He got on one knee and looked at Ria curiously.

"Uh huh, who're you?" I asked raising an eye brow. The man stared at Ria for a second or too ad stood back up smiling a huge cheesy grin.

"I'm Joshua, the guy you're going up against this next battle!" He said laughing, his pokémon face-palmed at it's trainers actions and spoke to Ria, who replied in a very reluctant nod. The Mienfoo gasped and I stood in front of Ria.

"Well it was nice meeting you but don't we have a battle to do? Yeah I'll see you out there." I said as me and Ria speed walked out of there."Good god that guy was creepy." I said getting goosebumps. Ria nodded and shivered as we walked towards the battlefield entrance, we had to go in through the far side but running was out of the question so I picked up Ria and held her in my arms as I ran out to the battle field.

When I put her down before the door opened her face had a huge blush plastered on her little Riolu face. Though she snapped out of it when we walked out to the battlefield. On the other side was Joshua and to my right was the referee.

"Battle begin!" The ref shouted as Mienfoo and Ria jumped forward into battle.

"Ria use Power-Up Punch!"

"Use Drain Punch Mienfoo!"

The two pokémon dashed forward and attempted to land the attacks but to my surprise the two attacks collided perfectly as the two fists landed on each other.

Ria jumped back but Mienfoo never moved.

"Us Force Palm!" I shouted as Ria pounded her fists together creating a small shockwave that was launched at the opposing pokémon. Mienfoo never moved and Joshua wasn't giving any commands."Alright use Quick Attack!" Ria dashed forward disappearing, Joshua's calm expression turned to one of shock and worry as he frantically shouted out a command.

"Damn it, Mienfoo use Jump Kick!" He shouted as his pokémon jumped high into the air as it's leg glowed with power. It then charged downward to attack.

"Ria dodge it!"

Ria re-appeared and jumped out of the way of the attack forcing Mienfoo to the ground.

"Now use Force Palm once again!" I shouted as Ria pounded her fists together.

"Mienfoo counter with your own Force Palm, show 'em how it's done!" He yelled as his Mienfoo stood up, spread it's arms and forced them together in a huge sounding clap. The sound of thunder roared through the stadium as Ria flew backwards towards the wall.

"Use Quick Attack to get in close!" I shouted as Ria bounded off the wall and disappeared.

"Mienfoo enough playing around use Force Palm again!" He shouted as the pokémon repeated the process but Ria was no longer in front of him."Where'd it go?!"

"Ria finish this and use Power-Up Punch!" I yelled as Ria re-appeared behind the Mienfoo fist at the ready as she brought it down creating a medium sized explosion kicking up tons of dust.

After it cleared I saw Ria standing over a seemingly fainted Mienfoo panting as she fell to her knees.

"Mienfoo is unable to-" Just as the ref was about to call it Mienfoo stood up. It's eyes were blood shot and Joshua had an evil grin on his face.

"Use Jump Kick!" He yelled as Mienfoo jumped into the air.

"Ria Endure!" Ria put up her arms creating a small barrier as Mienfoo came down creating a massive explosion as the battlefield was now shrouded with dust.

Ria's shadow stood up as the dust cleared she was glaring at her opponent who just stood there and let out a loud cry as I shouted the next attack.

"Force Palm!" She pounded her fists together launching not only the Mienfoo but also a large amount of dust towards the opposing side.

Mienfoo fainted, for real this time, as the ref called out the final judgement.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle, the winner is Ria and the victor of the battle is Silver!" He said as the crowd roared. I looked over to where Ryan, Chris, Lucy, Sally and Grace were sitting to see their astonishment. I smiled and walked to the center of the field as Joshua recalled his pokémon and I recalled Ria.

"Good battle dude, you won." He said as we shook hands.

"Yeah thanks, by the way why's the crowd so hyped about this?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I'm the previous champion of this tournament, I went away for a while to try out for the other gym badges but I never stood a chance. So I came back and stood with my title as Santalune's champion." My jaw literally dropped to the floor and I looked up to my friends and Ryan was staring at the sky with dread in his eyes and Chris gave me a thumbs up while Grace was clapping like a giddy little girl.

"You're not serious," I said in astonishment."Then the guy who's in the finals-"

"Yeah he's new, good luck against him. You'd better get that title or else I'll say you won cause of luck." He said grinning walking off the battlefield. I turned in the opposite direction and walked off as well.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later I was greeted by both Alexa and surprisingly Serena in the waiting area.

"You did great out there Silver!" Serena cheered. Alexa just stared at me through the camera.

"Thanks, Alexa are you just gonna stand there and stare at me through a camera?" I asked her and she snapped out of her somewhat odd trance blushing slightly.

"Sorry!" She said looking away, her face turning redder and redder every second.

"For what? Did you do something that would upset me?" I asked thinking. She shook her head and regained her composure and smiled... Creepy.

"Well then I've got some time before the next part of the tournament, and I'm kinda starving, so why don't we go eat something?" I asked pointing to Ryan and Chris who were walking in our direction. Serena sheepishly smiled and grabbed my arm."Serena?" I asked as she somehow dragged me out of the stadium before Ryan and Chris even noticed me.

I tried to get away but didn't exactly succeed in that effort, seeing as her grip was equal to that of a Feraligatr's jaws. She brought me to a small somewhat secluded restaurant in a medium sized market place that had a sign saying... something in Kalosian?(French basically)

"What's that say, and why'd you bring me here?" I asked as she blushed, I could feel the pokéball on my belt rattle a bit and she faced me and leaned in close.

"The truth is... I think you've got potential as a boyfriend and wanted to ask you out... but..."

"Things went a little south, it's fine as long as I don't miss my next battle I don't mind." I said smiling at her.

We then walked into the kinda romance style restaurant as I walked over to the counter to get some food a waitress walked out, and let me say this, she was hotter than a Volcarona. God help me overcome this obstacle of life!

I froze there for a second and looked over to Serena with a shrug.

"You're supposed to order the food like a gentleman," She said sighing, I just stood there dumbfounded."I'll explain to you how you'd treat a girl on a date."

_'This'll be interesting as hell.' _I thought to myself as she handed me a notebook.

"And this is necessary because?" I asked looking at it.

"Because you seem like the type who forgets important things easily," She stated nonchalantly in which I responded with an offended look."Oh don't even start, if you want to ever date a girl that isn't me you need to know these things." She said dragging me to our table.

After waiting for another five minutes for the food and Serena teaching... torturing me on how to order food on a date.

"Hey Serena when you said you thought I had potential to be a boyfriend did you mean-"

"I meant what I said," She interrupted me."And you're kinda cute..."

"Well for one thanks, and two why not just ask me straight forward? It not only would save both of us time and you the embarrassment of teaching me," I said whispering one last little thing out that she didn't hear."It also would've saved me the majority of the money I own."

"W-w-well it would've been more awkward if I just asked you, so no." I paid for the food and we headed back to the stadium.

When we got there we were astonished at what we found. The guy I was supposed to battle quit before hand and the guy that I'm now battling is getting ready for the finals of the tournaments segment.

"Silver you're one lucky bastard you know that?!" Ryan asked me staring at Serena.

"Why because I got off being late easy?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about..." He said grabbing me by my shirt, he sighed and put me down.

"Dude don't be jealous of nothing, she was just showing me something. Trust me." I said lying, although he somehow saw through it.

"Yeah right if she just wanted to 'show you something' I doubt it's anything appropriate." He said pointing to her skirt. Chris, dragging the red headed boy by his hood, had an even redder face at his good friend's actions.

"Ryan shut up, let's just go sit down and be done with this." He said as Ryan huffed and they walked to the stands.

I turned to Serena who's face was beet red. She turned away and Alexa giggled at the younger girls actions, I just sighed and walked towards the battlefield for my next battle. I was the guy with the Empoleon and I was both stoked and nervous, Ria may have the upper hand but then again this pokémon is a Steel/Water type meaning it could have a variety of moves that would beat Ria in an instant.

"Okay then, let's do this Ria." I said as my little pokémon and I exchanged a fist bump(AKA a brofist).

I walked out onto the battlefield to see the hundreds of people cheering their faces off. I waved as they roared once more and Ria put her paws over her ears.

'_Yeah good idea, where is this guy?_' I asked myself as I looked around the battlefield. Just then a deep fog rolled in and Ria propped herself against my leg as I looked around, the crowd was no longer cheering, the announcer wasn't talking and it was so quiet I could hear mine and Ria's breathing.

The fog started to clear up, but not in a natural way, it was being dragged to the other side of the field. When most of it cleared I saw the smoke vanish into... the Empoleon's mouth?!

The man behind the pokémon smirked evilly as Ria jumped into the field. The Empoleon was still inhaling the rest of the fog as the crowd was even louder than before, almost deafeningly loud in fact. The ref announced the battle to start and me still needing to recover from the noise he had the first move.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon! Let's finish this fast!" He yelled as his pokémon swallowed the fog and then let out a very strong blast of aquatic energy directed towards Ria.

"Ria dodge it using Quick Attack!" I shouted as she darted to the side as her body glowed white."Now get in close and use Power-Up Punch!" I shouted the next command as she disappeared and reappeared behind the Empoleon releasing her fist sending it forwards towards it's trainer.

He gritted his teeth and swiped his arm to the side.

"Empoleon Aqua Jet!" He commanded as his pokémon charged at Ria using incredible speed, Ria was knocked away and landed on the ground right in front of me. She flipped and got back on her feet and looked at me and I nodded.

"Use Force Palm!"

"I know your tricks already, Empoleon use Drill Peck!" He shouted as Empoleon spun and launched itself towards Ria who pounded her fists together creating a powerful wave of energy stopping the Empoleon in it's tracks."WHAT?! HOW?!" He asked furious.

"We got a lot stronger in our last battle, let's see how you handle it directly. Ria use Quick Attack to stun him then use Force Palm!" I said as Ria disappeared once more as the man looked around as a dust twister formed around Empoleon.

"Use Whirlpool! Knock it off it's feet!" He yelled as the Empoleon created water in(on?) it's wings and swung around creating a spiral of water covering the field and creating a cloud with a mixture of both dust and mist.

"Use Force Palm!" Ria reappeared in mid-air and pounded her fists together creating the larger shockwave heading towards the ground pushing the Empoleon against it."Now use your momentum and use Power-Up Punch!" I said.

That battle was already over as he knew it, and his pokémon was still stunned from the Force Palm. He needed some luck if he were to win that's for sure, Ria brought down her fist on the Empoleons head creating a large explosion of dust.

When the dust cleared Ria stood over a fainted Empoleon and I stood before a very angry trainer.

"Empoleon is unable to battle, the victor is Silver. The winner of the tournament segment will now face off against the other strongest trainer in the final Santalune city tournament!" The ref said happily as I walked to the center of the battlefield to shake my opponents hand. However he didn't accept it, in fact he thoroughly denied it by pushing it away.

"You got something you gotta get off your chest?"

"Yeah I do, fucking cheater." He said, which struck me as odd. As far as I was aware I hadn't cheated and the ref would've pointed that out beforehand.

"Excuse me? I didn't catch that." I said secretly signaling the ref, who had a microphone to sneak up behind him.

"You cheated dang it! Your pokémon isn't a flying type so keep it on the ground!" He yelled furiously. I sighed and walked off the other side of the field along with Ria, who still had a ton of energy left."Hey! I'm talking to you-"

"I don't talk to people who aren't good sportsman, or make excuses that they lost a friendly competition. This isn't the Kalos league my friend, I suggest you think about that before getting angry that you lost," I said glaring into his eyes with my piercing silver eyes."With your kind of attitude I'm surprised you even made it this far in the tournament." I stated smugly walking away.

* * *

"That was amazing Silver! Ria's not even winded!" Alexa said.

Ria struck a pose for the camera and I stared at her.

"And you're embarrassed of me? Good to know I have a kind pokémon," I said as Grace walked up to me."How was it? You think you could battle?"

"Battling isn't really my style but if you ever want me to I would gladly," She said cutely."Mister Silver?"

"Just Silver please, what is it?" She whispered in my ear and I shrugged looking over to Ria for a sec then back at her."Not really but if that's what you want." She nodded and clapped her hands giddily.

"So... sorry for earlier, wasn't thinking straight. In fact I don't even remember much of what I said but-" Ryan said walking up to me.

"Hey it's water of the Blastoise's back." I said patting him on the back. Sally walked up to me and gave my leg a congratulatory hug.

Chris picked her up and set her on his head as the little pokémon chirped.

"Well what now? The final battle is tomorrow and we're bored as fuck. Got any ideas?" He asked as Sally nibbled on his blue hair like a literal baby. We all laughed at the little thing as I walked over to Serena.

"Not really, unless Ryan's got anything he wants to do?" I asked kissing Serena on the forehead making her blush.

Ryan teared up at the sight, not tears of anger but that of happiness.

"Glad you got your girl dude." He said smirking. Alexa put her camera away and walked out towards the exit.

"I'll go find a place to stay, other than the pokémon centre that is." She said darting away.

Then suddenly Lucy popped out of nowhere grasping Chris' neck in her arms and squeezing him against her boobs making him blush up a storm, and forcing Sally from her spot and onto the ground.

"Hey Krissy."

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID POKÉMON!" He shouted as the sound echoed through the hallways. She of course didn't let up her grip as Ria stood in front of me along with Grace and they both took defensive stances.

Sally wasn't having any of this, she was crying and she wanted attention, and she could only be satisfied by her 'daddy' aka her trainer. She let out an intense bolt of lightning shocking both him and Lucy but Grace put up a protective shield blocking it. Both Lucy and Chris fell to the floor numb as their bodies twitched rapidly as Ryan thanked Grace for putting up the barrier.

Alexa came back and had found us a hotel to stay in, I shared a room with Serena and my two pokémon, Chris shared one with Lucy and Sally, Ryan got his own which he paid for and Alexa got her own.

I laid down in my queen sized bed and went towards the edge as Serena stood there both blushing and curious.

"Are you gonna sleep or what?" I asked her as her blush deepened.

"Y-y-yeah but are you sure?" She asked stuttering out of control.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my girlfriend right?" I asked and she paused for a second and I heard the sound of unbuttoning and unzipping. I stood up to see she had stripped down to her bright blue laced panties and bra. I felt my face flush over as I eyed her for a few seconds.

Finally she spoke."Are you gonna stop staring?" She said hiding her face.

I laid back down, I heard her moving over to the bed and she sat down on it and began to lay down as she scooted over to me and pressed her DD's against my back. It felt really relaxing to say the least, they were soft and squishy as hell I wanted to just turn around and grab them.

But I eventually fell asleep holding her in my arms.

* * *

With new thoughts in his head and an intense battle to look forward to our hero sleeps silently till the morning. But will his morning be as silent as he hopes?

Next chapter: A pervy situation! The tournament finale!

How did you like this chapter? I personally enjoyed that last bit... too much in fact, oy vey.

Anyways I might have forgotten to clear this, but the title of the chapter will usually have the name for the beginning and the later part of the chapter. You'll see what I mean trust me. Also about the pokétranslator from chap1, I originally planned it to only work on fully evolved pokémon but I just don't want it in anymore.

Don't forget to leave a review and I'm out with: the fact Silver got BUSTed!(Adult joke...)


	6. Chapter 5

High or low welcome back pokémon fans to chapter 5 of Pokémon: The Journey! I usually announce a few important things but my minds drawn a blank!

But don't worry, no writers block yet! Also if you want to see the update progress/times check out the bottom my of profile page!

* * *

Silver's POV

Chapter 4: A pervy situation! The tournaments finale!

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable. Due to my new girlfriend, Serena, I was pushed off because it just so happened that she was a wild sleeper. But pushing me off the bed wasn't the only thing she did while she was asleep.

My face went beet red seeing, and hearing, her dreamscape. She was moving in such a way that I actually felt... "hard" to put it lightly. I sat back down on the bed and faced the opposite direction of her as I felt a pair of slim arms wrap around me and pull me in. Her body was pressed up against mine in an awkward yet arousing fashion that I couldn't keep myself under control.

I heard her mutter something in her sleep, it sounded kinda like she was talking to me but I couldn't tell. Then she conveniently repeated her sentence for me to hear.

"But... you need to be more gentle." I heard her say as she drooled behind me on her pillow(And mine).

I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me go. She pulled my face in closer as she pressed it against her chest allowing me to feel the 'cushioning' of the 'highlands'. I could feel my now stiff staff pushing against my underwear in a very weird and uncomfortable way that I had to pull them down.

And there I was, stark naked in bed with a girl. Not just that a pretty girl, who was also my girlfriend... point is it was time to get out of this situation.

But if it were that easy I'd be out of it already. Honestly though in this kinda situation I could do anything, ANYTHING, and it would be aimed towards her. This was the worst situation also because my mind was starting to disagree with my good conscience and started to form a bad one.

'_It's okay it's okay, I can last till the morning right?'_ I thought to myself as I looked to a clock, it was barely midnight... I was screwed.

"Mhm, I do love you never forget that." Serena said in her sleep as she clenched me tighter, the perverted feeling was replaced with one full of remorse for the thoughts I had just a second ago.

She was so innocently cute that if I were to do something I would regret it, and so would she. In fact she'd probably hate me for it, which I wasn't gonna let happen. I somehow pried myself out of her iron grip, grabbed my pillow and blanket and slept there on the floor the rest of the night.

Little did I know that without me there she was something close to crying, probably resulting in a nightmare of some sort. But what has to be done is done and I can't go back on it, otherwise my teenageness will kick in.

"I'm sorry Serena," I said as I heard her whimper and cry, I sat up to look at her face and there were tears."God damn you." I said as she grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me against the bed painfully. I was gonna scream but that would wake everybody up and that would be MUCH worse.

And so it was settled, either I slept with Serena and faced the consequences, or I didn't sleep with her breaking her heart. And option number one could also result in number two's end. So I could either chance it or break it...

I climbed back up into the bed as Serena's tears vanished and were replaced with a smile and a few giggles. I reluctantly sighed as she squished herself against me once again raising the bar setting up a tent in the blankets.

Kissing her on her forehead and finally falling asleep next to her I tried to be at peace and keep myself from acting like a complete pervert. Asking myself, "why the hell do I even try?".

* * *

No POV

* * *

Silver opened his eyes slowly as he sat up in his bed, Serena was still asleep but wasn't clenching his arm allowing him to move around freely. Only downside was, everybody was staring or glaring at him.

"SILVER WHAT THE HELL?!" Ryan exclaimed waking Serena up with a scream.

At this point Silver remembered he was naked and pulled the blanket over his naked jewels as Alexa blushed insanely and Chris just laughed.

Serena was also blushing as she sat there on the floor.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" She asked Silver and he pointed to her side of the bed. She looked to where he was pointing to see his grey boxers.

"Because you pulled them off in your sleep." He said lying, if they found out he took them off on his own they would despise him.'_I'm so god damn sorry._' He thought to himself.

Serena's face flushed over to a darker red than Ryan's hair at this point and Alexa just walked out her face had an expression of pure shock as she muttered on her way out, "I didn't see or hear anything" several times over as both the other boys went completely wide eyed to the point their eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Wait so she... and you... WHAT?!" They both shouted and Silver bashed them both across the skulls.

"No nothing happened, thank god, but I got lucky enough to even sleep." He said reaching for a pair of underwear putting it on and grabbing his clothes.

"Well uh... good luck in the tournament today!" Ryan said as Silver looked at him confused.

"Why? Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah actually, we're gonna visit Lumiose city for a while but don't worry we'll wait there for you." Chris said as his Pichu, Sally, nibbled his blue hair.

"Why're you guys going there? Did the professor need something?" Ryan nodded and held up his pokédex.

"He wants to know about pokémon like Lucy that can talk. But we don't have to leave till later and I technically don't have to leave. So for now we'll stay here." Ryan said, speaking of Lucy she came around the corner and stared at the boy who was standing before her. Her eyes that were full innocence were replaced with the eyes of a predator.

"Chris help." Silver said backing away slowly as Lucy approached him at a slightly faster pace.

"Nope you left me in the forest with her, this is payback." He said as Lucy crouched as if about to jump on the boy.

"Lopunny can't learn payback can they?" Ryan asked as Chris face palmed as Lucy pounced onto Silver kissing him dead on the lips whilst trying to pull off his underwear.

Serena stood up and walked over to the scene, grabbed Lucy and tugged her off him. Her face was blushing but not from embarrassment, from pure untainted rage.

"Oh and did I mention I have a girlfriend?" Silver asked as Serena then dropped Lucy and stared at him confused and Ryan's jaw dropped to the floor as Chris just sighed and pulled Lucy out of the room as the female pokémon squirmed in his arms.

"Wait so you and Serena are a thing?" He asked dumbfounded as Chris bashed him on the head as the maroon haired boy rolled on the ground in agony.

Silver nodded and proceeded to clothe himself with his normal clothing and handed Serena hers.

"Thanks." She said her face never lost the blush from earlier.

"Well time to head to the stadium!" Silver said optimistically, the morning had lost it's affect on him and his normal personality was in full swing as he and Ryan left the hotel. Leaving Serena there to herself.

"Did he really mean what he said? Or is he..." She trailed off.

She then put her clothes on and walked out of the room.

"Oh well, I should be more worried that Ryan saw my panties... what a perv." She said leaving the building.

* * *

As Silver and Ryan approached the stadium they could hear the crowd already roaring, well the female portion it seemed. Ryan's face fumed as they walked in and Silver was curious about what was going on.

Ryan headed for the stands and sat down along with Grace, who Silver let out of her pokéball to 'gain experience' from watching the battle. That way wether he lost or won wouldn't matter, both his pokémon could gain a good amount of experience from the situation and he would be left with a much stronger team.

He looked around the stands as all the females were cheering something he couldn't understand at first. But when he figured it out he started to breath heavilly and his eyes widened.

Silver walked out onto the battlefield as the rest of the crowd proceeded to roar for him as he released Ria from her pokéball. The little pokémon yawned as they both looked to the opposite side of the field to see a man wearing a blue tuxedo with matching pants, a purple tie, a blue fedora that matched his tux and he had purple eyes and a pokémon ranger hat(from X&Y) on his head.

"Nice to meet you friend, I'm Elijah. I expect a great battle from you!" The man shouted holding a pokéball in his hands.

"Same, I'm Silver by the way." He said as Ria jumped forward.

"Let's go! My beautiful Vaporeon Moonlight!" He shouted tossing the pokéball into the air and out came a shiny purple Vaporeon(Quick note: Shiny pokémon are more common since some OC's have specific pokémon that need to be shiny.).

"Wow, Ria use Quick Attack!" Silver shouted as his pokémon charged.

"Moonlight use Aurora Beam!" Elijah shouted as Moonlight launched a rainbow colored beam towards the Riolu stopping Ria's attack and doing damage.

"So that's how you're gonna play it eh?"

"I noticed you liked to use close quarters combat to decimate your opponents, but that won't work on me." Elijah said with a smirk on his face. Silver just stood there dumbfounded.

"I don't think the match is over yet." He said drawing Elijah's attention.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"You wanna know what I do to people who under estimate me?" Elijah shook his head."I battle them and give them something to over estimate!" Silver shouted as Ria stood up ready to attack."Now use Power-Up Punch! Destroy their next attack!"

Ria charged at her opponent.

"Moonlight use Aurora Beam once more! Show this child we're not fooling around. And become the queen of the ocean!" He exclaimed as all the females in the stadium squealed creating an incredibly high pitched noise that echoed throughout the city.

"Geezus what's with all the freaking noise?" Ryan asked annoyed as both him and Grace covered their ears.

* * *

The tournaments finale!

* * *

Alexa sat down next to him and handed him a small screen.

"Apparently he's a poet of sorts and is currently very popular with the female end of Kalos, they call him this regions gold too."

"You mean Gold the Hatcher? The guy who owns one of the original Dex's?" Ryan asked twice and Alexa nodded."But then what does that have to-" She held a paper to his face as he read it."Oh."

"Exactly, so degrading. But as it seems the group, or at least a few, of the original Pokédex holders are coming to Kalos to represent their regions in the Pokémon World Championships!" She said excited.

"And you're telling me, a rookie trainer who hasn't even evolved his first pokémon yet, why?" He asked slightly annoyed at her attitude of excitement, he felt she was trying to rub that fact in his face and was overreacting because of it.

"Because they always add a slight catch to them! And this year any trainer who has all eight gym badges from Kalos or the other regions can participate." She said reading aloud a piece of paper as Ryan grabbed it excited."Now who's excited ey?"

"Shut up, oh wow you're not lying... I guess it's time to start super training!" Ryan said catching the attention of those sitting nearby.

Moonlight flew into a wall as Ria stood there, beat up and her eyes full of adrenaline.

"Finish the battle with Force Palm!" Silver shouted as the Riolu pounded her fists together creating a loud _BOOM _sound that echoed through the stadium.

"How? Moonlight return, we shall not associate with this cheating scum." He said as he recalled his pokémon and leaving.

"Hey! Now's about the time where you admit defeat and we shake hands. Or are you not man enough to even do that?" Silver asked the man who turned around."You were spouting nonsense of me not being a real man, now how about yourself?" He asked once again as Elijah reluctantly shook his hand.

"Screw you, I only lost on accident!" He said walking off the battlefield. Ria glared at the pokéballs on his belt as Silver waved to the crowd and headed in the opposite direction of Elijah when the announcer pulled him onto a small platform.

"Well here you have it folks, the new Santalune city champion!" He shouted into his mic as the rest of the crowd, including Alexa and Grace cheered. Ryan just snickered and gave him a thumbs up."We hope you all enjoyed the tournament!" He shouted as Silver pulled away as nurse Joy handed him a small badge-like pin.

"What's this?"

"Just like how you get gym badges to prove you've mastered that gym leader this is just like that except it proves you've also won and become champion of the Santalune city pokémon tournament." She said... joyfully.

"That's awesome, let's go Ria." He said as he and his pokémon walked off the battlefield.

He then met up with Ryan, Alexa and Grace in the prep area and Grace and Ria both exchanged a high five. Which was adorable as hell since the two were still small pokémon.

"That was impressive Silver. I'm glad to be traveling with you guys." Alexa said and Ryan gave his silver-haired friend a fist bump.

"Hey have either of you seen Chris, Serena or Lucy? We were all supposed to leave for Lumiose city..." Silver said scratching his head.

"No I haven't, but knowing Lucy for what little time we've spent with her she's probably trying to bang the poor guy," Ryan said as Alexa pulled out her camera."And I ain't telling you anything." He said pushing the camera away from his face.

"If not me then you're gonna get quite a few more reporters asking you this." She smirked walking towards the exit, Silver and Ryan both shrugged and followed the lady with Ria and Grace in tow.

When they got to the front however, they were surprised by what they found. Serena was being chased around by male reporters who were... crawling on the ground for some odd reason, Chris was being crowded with a mob of angry people and Lucy was in a cage. A LITERAL cage.

"Explanation time!" Silver shouted as all the reporters turned their attention to him, and with it came the crowding and the barely being able to move.

"Silver what are your thoughts on poké-"

"What's your relationship with-"

"You lucky bastard!"

Most of the questions he couldn't even understand and others that he COULD hear sounded even worse when he understood them.

"Grace a little help!" He called and Grace used her psychic power to levitate all the reporters a breathing distance away.

Aka ten feet or so. She then proceeded to put up a barrier blocking all of them from getting in.

"Good god people," He said as Ryan and Chris sat down behind him, but the crowd wasn't calming."EVERYBODY CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled at them as everything went quiet.

"_Goodness that was a lot of noise."_ Grace said to him telepathically.

"Tell me about it. Okay first question-"

"HERE!" A man yelled as Silver pointed to him.

"Yes? What do you want to know?"

"What're your thoughts on pokémon and human marriage?" He asked pushing the mic against the barrier.

Silver's face flushed along with the faces of both his pokémon. He snapped himself out of it and glared at the man.

"Where the hell did that kinda question come from anyway?" He asked the man who stood there ashamed."No matter what my answer is I would never do that to my pokémon!" He stated as the crowd once again roared with questions as Ria flashed her fist with energy scaring off most of them.

A woman raised her hand behind the barrier and Silver pointed to her."What's your relationship with the champion? We heard that there was an incident where she-"

"Look I don't know where the fuck you people are getting this from, but I can promise none of it's true." Silver confirmed but one man still had his hand raised and Silver sighed and pointed to him.

"Okay so if none of the information we received is true then why are you a silver haired trainer with a Riolu and a Kirlia?" He asked as Silver face palmed.

"Why the fuck do you think?"

There was a pause before another man raised his hand."Yes what is it now?" Silver asked.

"Are you aware your girlfriend is related to the champion Diantha?" He asked pointing to Serena. Silver shook his head as Serena fumed.

"No but if my girlfriend doesn't want to tell me things it's up to her. I won't force her to do or tell me anything if she doesn't want to," Silver said glaring at the man who cowered backwards."Now leave us alone before I make you."

"Then do it. Make us." A man said walking forward holding a pokéball in his hand.

"So you want a battle?" He nodded tossing his pokéball into the air as a large black and purple dragon thing came out.

Ryan pulled out his pokédex and scanned the pokémon. He then read the information out loud.

"Noivern the sound wave pokémon, the ultra sonic waves it produces can decimate huge boulders to nothing but dust. Damn that things awesome." He said as Silver smirked as Ria stepped forward.

"_If you don't mind Ria, I'd like to take this one._" Grace said stepping forward. The man shook his head and pointed to Ria.

"Hey you'll battle what you get, and if my other pokémon wants to battle then she'll battle. Grace use Shadow Ball!"

"Noivern Boom Burst!"

Grace lashed out a ball of dark energy towards Noivern who blasted through it with it's attack.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" The man shouted as the dragon flew in towards the small pokémon.

"Use Confusion!" Silver yelled. Grace used her psychic power to throw the large pokémon in a different direction into a wall.

"Boom Burst!"

"Dodge!"

Grace jumped into the air as the intense attack made contact with the ground. Silver was impressed at how fast his pokémon could move and decided to use that to his advantage.

"Use Teleport!" He said as Grace disappeared.

"Don't run away! Noivern fly up and use Dragon Pulse!" He shouted as the wyvern like pokémon began it's accent.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" Grace appeared above the Noivern knocking it downwards with the ball of dark energy. The attack was a direct hit forcing Noivern to the ground hard enough to where it could barely stand.

Grace landed in front of Silver and crossed her arms.

"Impressive, however I can't accept this as a loss you know."

"Of course, you're pokémon hasn't fainted yet-"

"That's not what I meant. In fact you may not know this but the first person you challenged is-"

"John! What're you- oh hi Silver!" Said the blonde boy from the first match, his name was Kaye.

Silver's eyes shifted to the boy as Noivern stood up and charged at Grace without it's trainers consent. Grace, being unprepared, turned towards it and screamed as they all heard an explosion as Ria stood there holding the dragon types charged wing in her hands/paw(I really don't know anymore).

Everyone stared at the little Riolu in astonishment as she flung the Noivern away and charged up her fist with the fighting energy. Which she then punched the ground and the fist turned up in flames.

"What the hell?" Silver, Kaye and 'John' all asked in unison as Ria jumped at the dragon knocking it down with one punch. She pulled back again this time with Lightning covering her fists as she dealt the finishing blow.

John stared at his large dragon pokémon in pure shock that it could've been defeated so easily. Kaye, Ryan, Grace and Alexa all stared at Ria who didn't even break a sweat. Silver smiled at his pokémon and returned her to her pokéball and looked at the trainer before him.

"Dude that wasn't cool." He said glaring as Grace grabbed his hand and the bubble cleared as all the reporters were now running away in fear.

"How in the fuck did Ria do that?!" Ryan asked eyes the size of dinner plates.

"I myself don't know, but it has something to do with the combination moves you guys used on Ria. I wonder if it affected the move itself and now she has control over it." Alexa said showing Ryan a picture of the combination moves they had used.

"Why Noivern? Why did you do that?" John asked his pokémon.

"You gotta learn to control him, otherwise things like this will happen more often... I'll help you train if that's what you need." Kaye said smiling at his apparent friend.

"You know this guy?" Silver asked and the blonde boy nodded.

"Yeah, when I first came to Santalune city some people attacked me and took my pokémon from me. He said he'd help he get it back and we did so I decided to travel with him and he agreed." Kaye explained to Silver who now understood the situation fully.

"So his Noivern is is strongest pokémon but it loses control sometimes?" Ryan asked and both Kaye and John nodded.

"Gotta control it bro...-" Silver started thinking to himself.

"How's about I stay with you to train? I don't mind taking a break and I could use some training right Charmander?" Ryan asked his pokémon who nodded and John smiled at him.

"Thanks but unless you're stronger than that little Riolu I doubt you'd be of help-" Charmander glared at him and let out a small fire burning his toes.

"We're the ones who gave Ria her fire ability. Don't underestimate us." Ryan said smirking as he looked at Silver and Chris."Well see you guys for now I guess. Promise me a battle when we meet up in... say Shalour city?"

"Sounds good, well I guess we'll see you there bud. Let's go Sally." Chris said as Sally jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah Grace, you wanna walk or do you want to be in your pokéball?" Silver asked holding her pokéball and Grace pushed it away."I take it you want to walk then. Well goodbye red-"

"Don't call me that, I'm not strong enough for that name yet." Ryan interrupted him crossing his arms. He then along with the two new guys left towards route

Serena and Alexa walked up to the two of them and they proceeded out of the city.

"So Silver what just happened?" Alexa asked pointing the camera in his direction.

"Well Ryan's left us for the time being, we've made some cool new friends and I got both the Santalune city gym badge and the Santalune champion medal!" He said showing said artifacts to the camera as Alexa smiled turning it off as the five (six including Sally the Pichu) walked into route 4.

Ryan looked back to see his companions leave out of the city laughing as he turned towards John and Kaye.

"Now we're fired up, let's battle!" He shouted as Charmander jumped forwards towards Noivern who was in a battle stance.

* * *

And with two new friends, a departure to a new place and the tournaments climax. Our heroes continue on onwards onto their next destination.

Next chapter: Lumiose city! A formal introduction?

Well guys that's about it for this chapter! Although I'd like to point out an OC that was submitted via review(Coal) isn't verified yet due to complications. Also John is an OC character I made up to add a temporary Arc to the storyline.

Don't forget to leave a review! I'm out with a new friend!


	7. Chapter 6

Hiya everbody, welcome back pokémon fans and fanfiction readers to chapter 6 of, Pokémon: The Journey! Once again my mind is drawn ablank at what to put here... Oh yeah in case I forgot to say this last chapter(I may have but just in case). The OC John is made by me for the storyline.

Silver: Then if you're done let's start reading.

Aye. Don't need a disclaimer to know the obvious right? Good now on with the chapter.

* * *

No one's POV

Group: Silver, Serena, Chris, and Alexa

* * *

While on their way to the ever close Lumiose city, our heroes seem to have gotten themselves into a little trouble!

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THAT TOOK!?" An old man wearing a gardeners outfit asked angrily. Silver just huffed at the man a Ria stood in front of Grace, who was crying at the time.

"Grace there's no reason to be crying, it's just a flower-"

"JUST A FLOWER?! THIS WAS ART-"

"No it was a terribly made flower sculpture, try something that isn't a Pikachu like Lanturn or Gorebyss." Silver said carrying his teary eyed little pokémon away.

"Okay fine then how about a battle? If I win then you have to pay me the amount for the sculpture." The old man declared as Serena, Alexa, and Chris all walked up to them. Lucy following not too far behind them.

"What's going on I heard crying." Serena said dashing over to Silver's pokémon in his arms and took her from him. He turned to face the old geezer and Ria glared at him as well.

"Well this guy is mad because Grace picked a flower off of this terribly made pokémon flower sculpture of Pikachu," Silver said as Ria walked forwards."And because of this he wants to battle me."

"Go Corphish! Use Bubblebeam!"

"Force Palm!" Silver yelled as Ria pounded her fists decimating the bubbles and sending Corphish backwards."Now use Power-Up Punch, Lightning!" He once again shouted out an attack as Ria lit her fist with energy and electricity.

"Corphish Guillotine!" It was too late, Ria was up in the opponents face and brought her fist into it causing an explosion knocking it out.

"There we go. Let's go everybody." He said returning Ria to her pokéball as the gardener stared in shock."There wasn't a chance in the world you'd beat me at that point old geezer. Ria can access different types through absorbing them in combination moves."

"You're weird young man, beyond anything I can think of."

"Yeah well fuck you." Silver said walking away with his friends.

After entering the gate to Lumiose City they stopped for a moment because Serena for some reason stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is everything alright?" Chris asked the blonde haired girl but her attention wasn't drawn as her blank expression stood.

"Serena, hey, Earth to Serena!" Silver shouted waving his hand in front of her face. Her face stayed blank as she asked.

"What?" The two boys and Alexa were baffled at her sudden change of mood as Silver told the other two and Grace to head on without him.

Chris nodded and he, Alexa, Sally and Grace left the two there alone in the gate. The guard was gone probably on his or her break.

"Serena if something's wrong tell me now. I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need help with." He said as they sat down on the bench. Silver put a hand on her shoulder as her brown eyes filled up with tears. Silver's eyes widened at her crying and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't in with you...-"

"Why not? Did something happen in the city I should know about?" Silence."Serena please."

"My ex." She said as Silver gasped in shock as she continued."He's in the city and I don't want to see him-"

"Then I'll keep him away from you. He won't bother you or anything as long as I'm around." Silver said kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"It's not that simple, if I were to go into the city and if he saw me it would cause problems. Problems that can't be fixed by simply battling it out." He sighed reluctantly and put his arms around her waist."Silver? WAAH PUT ME DOWN!" He lifted her over his shoulder and carried her into the dazzling metropolis.

Alexa and Chris were surprised at the sight before them, Silver slung Serena over his shoulder and was carrying her while she fought him to no end but failed as he simply jutted his shoulder upwards fixing her into a comfortable carrying position. She screamed for help but since the sight looked more funny that threatening nobody bothered.

They headed West towards their destination of choice, The Sycamore Labs which was close to where they were in the city.

When they got there Chris knocked on the door and they waited. And waited. Then Chris rang the door bell, they were surprised a building like this had one. Then more waiting until finally-

"Maybe he's not home?" Lucy asked looking through a window.

"Lucy this is a two story building, this guy's pretty much devoted his life to this place. I doubt he wouldn't be home." Chris said as Serena finally gave up trying to escape Silver.

She was too tired to squirm anymore.

"You gonna stop squirming?" No answer, just a huff of anger."Your loss." He said with a sigh.

What they didn't know though, was that the professor was elsewhere with some other people we know.

* * *

Ryan's POV

* * *

I shut my eyes at that second bored of listening to the old mans speech. While training on route 22 we ended up running into professor Sycamore and his two assistants Dexio and Sina, who before hand warned me about the professor and his long speech's.

"-And that young one's is how pokémon eggs are hatched."

"Wasn't the question I asked about legendary pokémon?" Kaye asked and we all nodded annoyed.

"Well that's not the attitude to been shown to your elders is it? If this were school I'd have you do extra homework."

"Old man please stop, I'm not really into research and stuff. That's what my pokédex is for." I said gesturing to my pocket where my pokédex was located.

"Okay fine. Dexio, Sina I hope you two will help these trainers with their training. I bid you all farewell." My mind celebrated as the man walked away.

"Leaving so soon professor?" Sina asked curiously.

"Yes unfortunately I left the lab unoccupied and need to go back." He said smiling as he walked into Santalune City.

"God damn I thought that would never end." John said leaning back on a tree.

"John was it? He may be annoying at times but he's one of the best working minds in Kalos so I think it'd be best if you respect him." Sina said glaring at him.

"Relax Sina, these guys just haven't seen the actual research he's done yet. But they will respect him in due time." Dexio said proudly looking at the three of us. More specifically me.

I was doing push-ups with my Charmander to build up our physical strength. Although Charmander had stopped without me noticing I ended up ripping my muscles. I hissed in pain as I suddenly fell to the ground face first my arms almost dead still on the ground.

"I can't feel my damn arms." I said rolling myself over with my legs. I looked over to Charmander who was giving me an encouraging face as I sat up.

"Why are you doing the workout as well? Isn't it your pokémon's job to do that?" Sina asked me and I pointed to Charmander who was ghost boxing the air.

"I may think differently than other trainers, besides what goods a trainer who has strong pokémon but can't even climb through Victory Road to the Chateau?" I replied with a question and Dexio put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've got the heart of a true champion Ryan."

"I would say thank you but I don't agree with lies. Even if they're attempts at compliments." I said glaring at him and he backed up."Now back to training, let's do some running eh Charmander?" I asked as the fire-lizard nodded and we started a jog through the route.

The scenery was nice, but there were too many flowers for my taste. The pokémon had a nice variety but nothing I'd think worth catching for my team. That is, until I saw 'It'.

It was a small blue frog like pokémon that had what appeared to be bubbles wrapped around it's neck forming a scarf like thing and a pair of bubbles on it's nose giving it the look like it was wearing glasses. It was awesome looking as it fought with another wild pokémon and I wanted to catch it soo bad.

"Hey you there!" I shouted taking out my pokédex as I got it's attention. I read the information on the little blue frog pokémon.

The dex read: Froakie, The Bubble Frog pokémon, it secretes flexible bubbles from it's neck and back called 'frubbles' to protect it's skin from it from it's opponents attacks.

"Hey there Froakie, wanna battle?" I asked as Charmander jumped forward with a small roar and the frog pokémon agreed jumping back."Charmander use your new move, Dragon Rage!" I shouted as my pokémon spat out a purple, flame-like substance from it's mouth towards the Froakie making a small explosion where it was. The explosion caused a bunch of dust to fly up into the air and when it cleared Froakie laid there knocked out, I threw a pokéball at it as the blue frog disappeared with a red beam.

It shook once, twice, three times, and I caught my first pokémon.

"Hell yeah I caught a Froakie!" I shouted as Charmander and I exchanged a fist bump. I released the pokémon from it's pokéball and it smiled at me."Hey there Froakie, welcome. You're my first pokémon I've caught so far. Ready to continue training Charmander?" I asked and he nodded.

* * *

Silver's POV

* * *

"You can put me down now."

"Actually I can't, you'll just run to the gate." I said to my girlfriend who was still slung over my shoulder.

"Well it's really uncomfortable so could you at least try to make it better?" I nodded and set her down next to me.

She sat up and tried to run but Grace trapped her in a psychic bubble in the air. She crossed her arms and sighed angrily while glaring at me.

"You can't not face your problems Serena. There's a huge difference between dealing with and avoiding your problems, you were avoiding them." I said smirking at her.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Lucy asked wrapping her arms around Chris.

"I'll ask him to put you in one if you want Lucy?" Chris asked as she let go of him. Sally had fallen asleep on the steps with Ria and Alexa left somewhere for a bit.

We'd been waiting in this same spot for almost two hours now and quite frankly I was fed up and wanted to leave to the next gym. I heard some yelling in the distance and looked towards my left to see a man running through the street waving his arms at us. I could barely make out what the guy was saying though because he looked exhausted.

"W... don't ... I'm..." And the rest was drowned out by a car horn that was passing by.

He finally made it to the steps waking up Sally and Ria, Sally being a baby pokémon was crying because of the sudden wake up while Ria tried to fix what had been broken. In other words she tried to 'big sister' it and cheer the little Pichu up.

"My... apologies... for making... you wait. God. Phew!" He said crouched over with his hands on his knees.

"And you are?" I asked him as he stood up proudly.

"I am the esteemed professor Sycamore of the Kalos region, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He bowed afterwards and went towards the lab doors."Although I didn't expect to see you here Serena, did something happen?" He asked and she paled.

"Serena? What's wrong." She didn't answer me, just stared at the man in front of her."Hey what happened to Serena you old man?!"

"I'm not old, stress wrinkles." he said in a slightly saddened voice.

"What fucking ever! What happened to my girlfriend damn it?!" I yelled in his face as he lifted his arms in defense.

"So you're the new boyfriend huh? Well I'll tell you, but only if she let's me."

"Please don't tell him, or at least wait till I'm not around if you're professor." She said almost crying and I told Grace to let her down. She sat down on a couch along with Lucy, Sally, Ria and grace.

"Well then I'd like to have a chat with you two about something." Sycamore said pointing to me and Chris as he led us into a large area."In case you may not have noticed recently people have been... how do I put it?" He said pinching his chin.

Me and Chris were dumbfounded. What on earth is this old guy talking about?

"Okay I think I got it, recently people have been... more 'attracted' to their pokémon and due to this-"

"Whoa hold up old man from the beginning please." Chris said taking the words directly out of my mouth.

"Well it's gonna be a long story if you want it from the very beginning-"

"Of the pokémon trainer thing old man."

"Oh right, okay then."

_Sycamore Narrative_

_Pokémon trainers and their pokémon have special bonds that aren't meant to be toyed with or broken. What some wacko did was toy with the relationship with his pokémon and now it's more of a 'trend' than it was in the past. The term is dubbed Poképhillia and it's a very odd phillia but it isn't necessarily bad in any way. For the pokémon that is._

_You see this trend started originally in the Hoen region about four or five years ago when a man and his pokémon got... intimate one day and it ended up goin 'bad'. Bad in the sense that he ended up getting his pokémon, Gardevoir, pregnant which at the time wasn't known by scientist pokémon and humans could cross breed._

_So far it's been dubbed illegal in most regions such as Sinnoh, Johto, Unova is fighting for it, and Kalos. Up until a few weeks ago though the law has been lifted due to scientists REQUESTING of all things, for pokémon trainers who have that kind of relationship with their pokémon. I was one of them. Though no actual research has been able to be conducted yet because while there are people who do this the number of female pokémon in Kalos and the number of female human participants have both dropped incredibly-_

I broke his little story with a nice."HELL NO!" Chris chimed in as well as we both walked towards the exit.

"Hear me out you two, the pokémon you two possess are rare to the female gender as of recent and I need you two. I'll do anything and I mean ANYTHING if you can do me one simple favor." He said getting on his knees and cupping his hands together.

"I consider my pokémon important yes, and I also like them to have equal treatment, but what you're asking me is basically to have sex with my own daughter you old man." Chris said, obviously thinking about Sally."And there's no way in hell I'm letting that Lopunny touch me naked."

"True that. Sycamore you're gonna be the one to explain this to our pokémon because it's your experiment." I said walking towards the door.

"I will trust me, I've had to have this kinda talk with each and every pokémon I hand out to new trainers." He said chuckling.

I walked out of there Chris standing next to me as the feeling sent chills down my spine. I went to sit down on the couch where Serena was sitting as I felt her soft hand touch my arm...

'_So... soft.'_ I thought to myself when suddenly a pain shot through my arm as her fingers squeezed the skin and twisted it like it was a key."HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" She never let up as I looked towards her, her body seemed to have a devilish glow and her eyes were beady red.

"You're not thinking about his request are you?" She asked and I teared up from the pain. I shook my head rapidly as the professor walked in.

"Pokémon would you please come with me." He said as she pinched my arms harder. Chris looked horrified at the sight of me, pleading for mercy, at the hands of a honey-haired monster.

'_I'm soo glad I'm single... wait... shit._' He thought as the professor's eyes got a mischievous look in them.

After not even two minutes Ria ran out screaming as her fist lit up and she punched me square in the face as Lucy ran out and jumped Chris while Sally just stood there, wide eyed of all things and Grace... she was pretty much emotionless for a good ten minutes or so. Then she jumped on my half-conscious body yelling. Although I couldn't hear what it was but from everyone's expressions, especially Serena's, I could tell it was something none of them expected as I blacked out.

* * *

"Agh... my head hurts!" I said lifting a pillow over my head. I had just opened my eyes to the sun through a window and it was an unpleasant feeling.

But not so much as the feeling in my pants, wait, WHERE ARE MY PANTS?! LET ALONE MY UNDERWEAR?! I sat up in bed and looked to my right to see Serena, sleeping in nothing but her birthday suite next to me and I looked past her to see my boxers on the floor. Then I felt movement to my left and looked over to see... GRACE?!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shouted jumping out of the bed, grabbing my boxers and running for the bathroom as Chris and Lucy broke down the door. Revealing Ryan, Kaye, Alexa, John, and some green haired girl I've never met. All standing there seeing nothing but me, my nakedness and I standing there about to open the bathroom door.

The girl and Alexa blushed as all the guys' eyes widened.

"Dude how in the fuck-"

"SHUT UP!" I said opening the door to the bathroom as Lucy jumped forward, hitting her face on what was now the bathroom door."My god what's happening to the world?" I said breaking into tears from the embarrassment.

After dressing myself my white shirt and blue jeans I went to grab my scarf which was in a sleeping Ria's hands. I tried to pry it out of her sleeping hands but she wouldn't let go. Then Serena woke up, and then everyone in the building woke up from her scream. Grace teleported herself into the bathroom and stared at me.

"Stop that, get out of here!" I said holding a towel over my naked body. Which she tried to remove."I said stop damn it!"

"_Nope! It's a request from the professor, and you said you'd do it right? I sense it in your mind._" She said telepathically.

"Yeah well not with you or Ria-"

"_So you're going against your word? I thought you would respect something you promised someone-_"

"Sorry Grace, but I have a girlfriend and I don't want anything like that. I didn't agree to anything too." I said putting my clothes on.

_'Arceus damn it.'_ She thought in her mind.

"You're still using telepathy." I said as she blushed.

* * *

We walked down the South Boulevard of Lumiose City hoping to forget what happened that morning.

"Hey I don't recognize you, what's your name?" I asked the green haired girl.

She was wearing blue jean short-shorts, had a breeders bandana on her head, and a green and blue track jacket with shorter sleeves. She had slightly pale skin, mint green hair and amber eyes.

"The name's Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings!" She said proudly pumping her fist into the air.

Chris laughed at her slightly which was noticeable, by Ryan of course.

"What's so funny Chris old buddy?"

"Huh? Nothing I just thought her gesture was kinda...-" He trailed off as Lyra 'examined' him by getting into his face a bit making him blush.

"Ooh looks like Chris' got someone on his eye, wait... that means I'm the only one without a girlfriend." Ryan said his head drooping below his shoulders as Kaye put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"It'll get better dude." He said as Lucy butted next to him.

"I'll be your girlfriend!"

"In hell you rabbit bitch." He said running away. Lucy chased after him but was unsuccessful.

"How... in Arceus' name is a human so fast?" She asked collapsing as Ryan darted up a building with ease.

"WOOO PARKOUR BITCHES!" He shouted from the top of a two story building jumping down and landing on his feet doing a roll to brace."Hell yeah I'm badass!"

"You keep thinking that red." John said smirking.

"What you say shortie?" Ryan said to the black haired boy.

"You heard me, or should I call you pinkie?"

"I have a friend named Pinkie!" Lyra said smiling.

"Now's not the best time Lyra." Chris said as Ryan glared down at his opponent as John cowered in fear behind Kaye, who was equally scared.

"Unless you wanna fight ME I suggest you keep those words in your throat where they belong." He said glaring even more intensely.

"Is there a gym here in the city?" I asked Chris who nodded.

"Yeah but it's a gym for experienced players only, meaning we have to have at least three gym badges to challenge." He said in response.

"Damn."

"Well I got family in the city I need to visit see you guys later!" John said running off.

"Guess that means we're heading for Camphrier town. Welp let's go guys!"

* * *

And so with our heroes having met up with the professor, they head towards Camphrier town in hopes of gaining their second gym badge. As the journey continues.

Next chapter: Shabboneau Mansion! I ain't 'fraid no ghost!

What up guys? How'd you like it? Don't forget if you enjoyed to leave a review on your thoughts. Also I think I may have skipped this but John isn't a continued character, he won't be appearing after this I'm afraid, so Noivern is now again available in your list of pokémon allowed for your OC!

I'm out, saying 'that was formal?!'


	8. A note

Hello readers my apologies but this isn't a chapter. Normally I watch the Pokémon anime for inspiration on what to write and I watched it subbed so... yeah an episode didn't air this week. But as much to my(and your) incovenience school has been raping me, almost literally.

Homework assignments are VERY difficult even at my level. Namely my Photography and Math classes. But that is indeed a personal problem. I'd like to address that this weeks chapter will not be here on time just so you know I have barely started with the first piece of dialogue.

Again sorry but I'll be back in full swing soon.


	9. Chapter 7(REMADE!)

Welcome back ya insane pokémon loving freaks I call readers!(That's actually meant as a compliment... Just saying)

As you may or may not know this chapter was fucked up by some idiot writer named... oh... never mind. But the good news is I rewrote it! Well for the most part. From here on out things are staying appropriate enough for virgins... and myself. Yeah writers block can be a bitch sometimes.

Anyways all those things out of the way this story is still rated M and for good reason. Suggestive themes are one(Tempting stuff) and near-rape is also a thing in this story, and finally for the language.

Also You know how Ria can use different types of Power-Up Punch? Yeah you can now customize your trainers pokémon's movesets! But as I said before OHKO moves aren't allowed. Only physical moves can be affected so moves like Flame Charge and Aqua Jet can be modified but Fire Blast and Hydro Pump cannot.

Disclaimer(Cause I'm professional): I do not own pokémon, Lyra Heartstrings or any of the OC's besides my own.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shabboneau mansion! I ain't 'fraid no ghost!

"_Pokémon speech"_

_(humans cannot understand Poké speech, with the exception of Grace because telepathy)_

"Normal speech"

* * *

And so after arriving in Camphrier town after a long walk, our heroes decide to entertain themselves by battling with a local trainer! As usual Silver was battling with Ria and they won using the special attacks.

"Wow." The trainer said handing Silver the Prize Money, or PM for short.

"Yeah she gets that a lot." Ria pinched Silver's leg."YEOW!" He yelled rubbing his leg."Stop that!" He returned the little pokémon to it's pokéball.

"Silver I think we should visit this place first before leaving town." Serena said walking up to him holding a map. She pointed to a large building on the map and then to it down the street.

"Why? I wanted to go to the next city as soon as possible?" Ryan said eating a piece of pizza.

"Well you're no-" Serena was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Ryan where'd you get the pizza?" Silver asked mouth watering.

"Chris bought one. Let's go eat some more before he let's Sally finish it." He said and the two boys ran down the street. Serena, who at this point was fuming mad, decided to walk away from them and head towards the large building on her own.

"Hello little missie." A low creepy voice sounded behind her, the air on the back of her neck stood up and she screamed and jumped forward."No need to be frightened, I just wanted to know if I could ask you a favor."

'_Sure of coarse I'm going to help a creepy old man or woman I just met!_' Serena thought sarcastically in her head.

"Would you mind asking my grandson in the Shabboneau Mansion if he could come visit his grandmother?" She said, sadness washing over her voice.

Serena reluctantly nodded."Uh sure, is that the mansion?" She asked pointing to the place she was heading to. The old person nodded and walked away sobbing. Which appealed to Serena's better nature to help people, much to her chagrin."Okay I'll help." She said angrily as the old woman, who removed her hood smiled and walked away as Serena began to walk towards the mansion.

Meanwhile Silver, Ryan, and Chris were enjoying a nice pepperoni pizza. Ria and Grace had no idea what this new food was so Silver fed them a bit.

"How is it?" He asked as the two little faces lit up with glee."Glad you like it. Want more?" He asked and they both nodded and he handed them the smallest slices he could. Ria chomped on her while Grace chewed it slowly, taking in the taste.

"So Silver, what's your plan for your next gym badge?" Chris asked shoving Lucy's face away from his for the umpteenth time."Leave me alone you slutty rabbit."

"NOPE!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as Silver and Ryan backed away slowly.

"Well at least bother one of them."

"I can't, not right now anyways. Ria, Grace and Charmander are around so if I tried one of them I would get hurt badly." Lucy said licking her lips as the maroon-haired body builder lifted his Charmander in front of him setting it down on the table."Don't get me wrong Ryan and Silver ARE great catches, but then there's Serena..."

"Don't even think about it Lucy, she's my girlfriend... where in the hell is she though?" Silver asked looking around as Alexa approached them.

"Afternoon guys!"

"Afternoon Alexa." They replied.

"You guys want to hear something creepy?" Chris shook his head insanely and Silver shrugged and Ryan was nodding his head off."Well down the street from here there's a mansion called Shabboneau Mansion, and it's supposedly haunted! It says here "several children disappearing into thin air, suspicion pointed towards local mansion owner Thomas Shabboneau." and supposedly this guy had lost something and thinks local children stole it from him." Ryan was interested, Silver was interested, Lucy was interested and seemed to be planning something, Chris was shivering in his seat and the three little pokémon stared with excitement.

"Hold on, isn't that like that Pizzeria story in Unova? Supposedly there's a pizza place where

"So, you guys wanna check it out?" Silver asked and his two nodded.

"What about you Chris are you coming?" Ryan asked his friend who clung to the lounge chair.

"You know I'd rather not, I've got some special training to do with Sally so-"

"Chris don't be a chicken." He was interrupted by the voice of Lyra who was also, like Ryan and Silver, interested in the story.

"I'm not... It's just-"

"You're scared?" Kaye asked tauntingly.

"NO! ... Yes, where the hell have you guys been anyway?!" Chris asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I was training Oshawott, Lyra was looking into catching a pokémon and god knows where or what John's doing."

"Good fucking riddance I say. That guy was a jerk." Ryan said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Ryan, he was just making a joke." Kaye said defending his friend.

"Whatever let's go check this 'ghost story' thing." He said standing up stretching.

"What're you doing?" Chris asked his friend who flexed.

"If there ARE monsters, then I'll need a way of self defense right? You think body building is an easy thing to do?" Chris shook his head as Ryan and Charmander darted off towards the mansion.

"So who am I going with?" Alexa asked and Silver raised his hand.

"Either that or you can wait the next four years for Chris." Silver said stretching himself."Where'd Lucy go?" He asked and Chris shrugged.

"Probably off raping some fool."

"You really don't like her do you?" Lyra asked and Chris nodded.

"I despise her." He said, a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Well it's time to go!" Silver said grabbing Alexa's hand and running off with her as the older woman was dragged away by him.

Meanwhile...

"Oh dear god what have I done?" Serena asked herself as she stepped up to the mansion. There was an eerie feeling to it, like she was being watched from one of the windows.

She knocked on the large wooden door. The sound of the knocking echoed through the inside of the mansion scaring our poor heroine to the bone. The door creaked open as she yelped. After it opened an old man stood there, he was hunched over and was wearing a tuxedo.

"Why hello young miss, may I help you?" He asked in a slightly raspy and weak voice.

"Uh..." She paused for a moment recovering from the scare."Yes I would like to know if the owner of the mansion is home." She said and the man pinched his chin.

"I'm not sure, he said he was going to go shopping a few hours ago but he may have come home. I shall check." He left back into the house but didn't bother to close the door behind him.

'_Lousy butler, if that's even what he is.'_ Serena thought to herself. The man didn't come back however.

It was a big place but she didn't think it would take that long for even that old man to find something around the house. She peered through into the place and went wide eyed. Hanging from the ceiling was a beautiful glowing glass chandelier and the walls were decorated with paintings, and the place was lit up like a torch.

The old man came down a flight of stairs and looked at the girl.

"My apologies for taking so long miss, yes he is still out for the day would you like to stay until he gets back?" Serena sighed and nodded as the man walked back over to the door and shut it."There's a dining hall that way if you get hungry. Oh and the bathroom is in that direction as well." He said pointing down a hallway.

Serena's thoughts drifted as the mans voice faded.

"Excuse me but uh... do you happen to know about the owners grandmother?" She asked and the man stopped, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"No. Master Thomas doesn't hear much of her and hardly ever talks of family so I wouldn't know anything about it."

Serena thought for a moment and then realized.

'_How in the world did this get so convenient so fast? That old lady asked me to go to a place I was already going to and this guys butler just let me in..._' She looked over to the man. Only to see he wasn't there anymore, this resent the message she had received earlier. The one that sent a chill down her spine.

"Sir?" She asked as the creaking of a door was heard then a loud CRASH. Then it became to quiet for words to describe as she looked towards the stair case to see the old man sitting there on the steps."Are you okay?" He curled himself up into a ball as he muttered something.

"I'm sorry." He said as there was a clicking sound at the large wooden door."Whenever the master leaves that... that... monster comes out. I'm so sorry." He said as the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps could be heard. Those walking footsteps turned into running ones and the old man stared at her in horror.

Then suddenly he was dragged away into the depths of the darkness with a gasp. Then it was quiet and the old mans body fell to the floor on the stairs lifeless.

"Oh god... Oh god." Serena was close to tears at the sight as what little light there was slowly vanished around her."Leave me alone. Please." She whispered sobbing. She stared out into the darkness as two bright red eyes pierced through straight at her.

Serena quickly turned around and started banging on the door and screaming for help, but the screams only came out as gasps as the air seemed to be pulled from her lungs. The footsteps started once again but after each one they got louder, and louder. She cried as the footsteps came closer, and closer, and closer. Until everything went black.

Meanwhile...

Ryan had just walked up to the mansion door and knocked. Him and Charmander did a little "rock paper scissors" match to see who would knock. Of course he won but he knocked anyway. But as he did the door opened slowly and creepily as an eerie breeze blew out of the place as if there was someone right in front of him, breathing into his face.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked peering in. There was a staircase straight ahead from the door and most of the lights appeared to be on at the time."Hm... guess I'll just-" He heard a faint whisper that sounded like a far off scream.

Silver and Alexa had just approached, Ria and Grace out of their pokéballs. Silver immediately knew the scream and rushed in.

"SERENA!" He shouted running through the house.

"Well there he goes, ladies first?"

"Not on your life pal just get moving." Alexa replied as she pointed and Ryan stepped in. The sound of Silver running through the house had stopped. All was silent until they both heard laughter, creepy girly laughter. It sounded hungry too not to mention as the large door shut immediately behind them, however the lights stayed on.

"Looks like the door shut, see if you can get it open?" Alexa asked as Ryan approached the door. I creaked open a little bit, small enough for a pokémon to fit through but not for a human.

Ria, Grace and Charmander ran out as fast as they could thinking their trainers were behind them. However they were wrong when the large wooden doors closed behind them as a faint male screaming could be heard and the sounds of crashing into walls crashed.

The scream was Silver who had been cut off by the 'ghost' and was now trapped along with Ryan and Alexa and Serena.

_"Well that's just fantastic. Good job on the protection guys._"

"_Shut up Ria, you didn't do anything to help._" Grace retorted.

"_Do you two mind? I'm trying to see if I can hear them.__"_

_"It's useless, Charmander. There's a ghost type in there and none of us are strong enough to fight it, wether alone or together." _Grace said looking at the ominous door.

_"Plus I can't hit it and Grace has a type disadvantage._" Ria stated angrily.

"Hey guys, where's Silver and Ryan?" The three pokémon turned to the voice to see Chris, Lyra and Sally walking towards the them.

"They seem sad about something." Lyra said and Grace walked up to the two.

"_You have to come help us. Ryan, Alexa, Serena and Silver are trapped in there!_" Grace told them through telepathy.

"Hold on. Hey Kaye, come here!" Chris shouted to the blonde, who was having a conversation with his Oshawott.

He stood up and walked over.

"What's up?" He asked looking over the three distressed pokémon.

"Apparently our friends got themselves into trouble and need our help." Chris said almost smugly.

"I guess we gotta go in there?" Kaye asked the pokémon who all nodded."Then what's stopping us? Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Lyra added.

"But-"

"Don't be such a downer Chris! We'll be fine!" Lyra said and Chris sighed.

They walked towards the door as it opened on it's own. Chris jumped behind Lyra, Kaye and Oshawott stepped forward. The breeze blowing against their faces as if there was breathing. They all walked inside as the door slammed shut behind them.

"_Great now what if THEY get stuck?" _Ria asked annoyed.

"_They'll be fine, there's three of them-_" Charmander began.

"_And there was three of them when Silver got captured. And we're the strongest in our group!_" Ria said interrupting.

"_I just hope you're wrong about your prediction, Grace." _

_"You and I both..._"

* * *

And so with our human heroes supposedly trapped in a haunted mansion. The Pokémon await. Will they make it out alive? To be continued...

Next Chapter: Shabboneau mansion conspiracy!

PHEW! I thought I would never come back to this! But thankfully I came back to this and many other things!

I will now be updating every 20-30 days! That means this story will not stop and I can work on everything! Homework, My Minecraft story, My first anime story, and a new surprise!(Check them all out if you're interested!)

I guess I'll be seeing you all next update!


	10. New updates!

OH AND OC SUBMISSION RULE AND DETAILS CHANGE! Dear god it's a long one. But if you're sending in an OC then PLEASE read it.

Rule #1: No mega Pokémon! Or legendaries! Or rare pokémon like Victini or Celebi! Or Diancie!

Rule #2: The only customizations are the moves(which I'll explain afterwards), and or shiny pokémon or nicknames

Rule #3: NO MORE THAN 1 OF EACH! No two pokémon can be in the story, wether they be shiny or just a different movepool, that is not allowed. You need to be creative.

Rule #4: All OC teams need to have at LEAST 3 Pokémon on their teams. If you're not a type specialist then no two pokémon on that team can having the same primary typing(Secondary typing is fine but prepare to get pummeled).

Rule #5: Hoen starters are officially BANNED from this story. No trainer will have them, not even my OC's.

Rule #6: For all of the OC's that want to have a starter on their team, YOU HAVE THREE CHAPTERS!(OC's with starters will be apart of the main group(s) that'll be in the story.)

Rule #7(LAST): Only one BONUS ATTACK allowed.

New detail #1: Type specialists. Type specialists are exactly what it sounds like. With a total of 17 type specialists available in this story. Only one type specialist can be there, meaning if there's a Fire Type Specialist already then no one can submit a Fire Type Specialist OC.

New detail #2: Team customizations! This part I will enjoy the most. This one's a doozy. If you have a Pokémon that knows a Physical Atk.(Attack) move AND a Special Atk. move you can combine them! Though the Sp. Atk. move must be elemental. So only Fire, Water, Grass, Dragon, Flying, Poison and Electric types can be combined to other moves.

Here's an example:

Pokémon: Riolu

Nickname: Ria

Moveset: Power-Up Punch, Quick Attack, Endure, Fired-Up Punch(BONUS ATTACK).

(INSERT REASON WHY THE POKÉMON KNOWS THE MOVE) Due to absorbing an Ember from a Charmander, Ria can now use Fired-Up Punch. The Fire Type equivalent of the move Powered-Up Punch.

Example End

So there you go. If that wasn't explanatory enough than I don't know what is.

And that's it for new details and rules. Now on how to submit your OC:

Name:(Needs to be a FULL name, no usernames or mysterious figures allowed)

Eye/Hair color:(In that order)

Attitudes:(How he/she reacts to new/old friends)

Personality:(Overall personality)

Attire(Clothing):(FOUR SIMPLE PIECES)

Accessories:

Dialogue:(A few basic pieces of dialogue for accurate descriptions of your character)

Pokémon team:(Put in Pokémon details and personalities/attitudes and movesets as well please. Cause your pokémon WILL battle at any point in time wether you like it or not).

GOOD? Or EVIL?:(Pretty straight forward. But I'd like for at least one Evil OC)

How you want your OC introduced:(Nothing over the top)

**AND DONE!**

Silver: Holy shit that's a lot!

Ryan: No fucking kidding

Chris: (Looks up) Whoa

Pinkie Pie: It's PARTY TIME!

All: GET OUT OF HERE PINKIE!

And done again. Also a little story announcement: The storyline was going a bit fast so I may stick to anime style chapters/episodes. Basically I'll be slowing the story down a bit. This'll result in: Fillers, Side stories, maybe short chapters, and harem time. You get the jyst I hope.

WELL! I'M FUCKING OUT!


End file.
